Matriarch
by FinalAvenue
Summary: The team has brokered trade with a new planet, Desol, a matriarchal society. Carter leaves to continue trade talks but disappears and when the team returns, things are not as they left them.
1. Chapter 1

Major Samantha Carter looked to her superior intently as he mulled the information she had given him. General Hammond reviewed the files before him a few moments in silence before making eye contact with each member of the SG team. Carter had requested to return through the gate with the promised gate addresses and to begin the next stage in negotiations with the people of Desol, the SGC's newest ally against the Goa'uld. Carter's trip to the planet a peace offering until a proper negotiating team was brought together.

Carter watched as Hammond looked to SG-1's leader, Jack O'Neill, who sat twirling a pen between his fingers. "Jack, your threat assessment stands?" the General asked, watching as Jack nimbly threw the pen in the air before catching it quickly again.

"Yes sir. The only resistance we encountered on Desol was from Desperado herself," referring to the governmental leader. "The people are not very militarized Sir. Their main focus is on farming."

The colonel's dark eyes searched Carter's. He knew that Carter was looking forward to doing this and who was he to stop her? A little too quickly O'Neill replied with his blessing.

"Sounds like a great idea to me," Jack stated as he looked around to the other members of SG-1 sitting at the briefing room table, trying not to seem too happy. Hell that was one less thorn in his side he had to deal with. As he looked over at his team mates he could tell he wasn't the only one with that feeling. Both Dr. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c tried not to look too relieved at Jack's response, "I mean you definitely have the advantage when it comes to these negotiations," O'Neill inferred, looking to Sam and leaning forward to give her a reassuring pat on the shoulder. She smiled; recognizing her team mate's relief at not having to go. "We weren't exactly popular in the preliminary trade talks."

"Alright then Major, your request to return to Desol is granted. The rest of SG-1 is on downtime until the Major returns. Dismissed," The General rose from his chair and entered into his office, leaving the four team members at the table alone. Carter looked to her team mates, giving each of them a large smile.

"You guys are so obvious- you just don't want to go face Resprodea Imala again. The thought of meeting with such a strong female leader is really that bad?" Sam asked with a smirk, referring to the matriarchal society on Desol. The unfamiliar culture had been a hard pill to swallow for the members of the team; even Daniel had a hard time with the way his ideas were casually discarded due to his gender.

The subservient male population there was too much for her guy counterparts to bear. Of course Desol's leader, a woman by the name of Resprodea Imala, who had only begrudgingly allowed the male members of SG-1 into her royal chambers, had not helped either. Imala was a woman with presence, she caught everyone's attention when she entered a room and she used it to her advantage. Not unlike her male counterparts in government power here on Earth she thought contemplatively. Sam tried to tell Imala on her planet the genders were supposed to be equal, neither was more or less dominant then the other. The very idea had repulsed her so much that she had to take a moment to gather herself.

"Yes, actually she did," Jack finally replied bluntly. "I don't think I can take anymore of her snide comments or her really whacked out stares. Did you see her eyes? They almost pop out of her head," Jack stated, using his fingers to point to his eyes, trying to emphasize his point. "Besides, I don't get paid enough to put up with her bull…"

"Ahhh Jack?" it was Daniel who stopped him and tried to bring his attention to the slight tinge of anger that was creeping into Sam's features. The fact was that the gender issue on Earth was hardly resolved and it continued to be a focal point of interest globally. Daniel knew Sam would be the first person to tell you about the distinct differences in equality within the military. She had encountered them throughout her military career. And here Jack was delving into a subject that was rather touchy with no finesse what so ever. Daniel shook his head and smiled, that was why he was the diplomat and Jack was the soldier.

"Whaaat?" he asked annoyed, not liking being interrupted. Daniel tried to subtly indicate he was digging himself a hole but the archaeologist could tell his attempt to make the Colonel understand wasn't working. I tried to warn him, Daniel thought sighing. He eyed Teal'c, who had remained quiet but Daniel could tell even he understood the dangerous ground Jack was treading on.

"It's the truth!" Jack protested once more before his eyes finally rested on Carter's perturbed looking face. Her blue eyes held just a tinge of resentment there. Immediately his cocky attitude dissipated and he realized he had stepped too far. Jack looked to Daniel helplessly, who merely shrugged as if to say I tried. O'Neill refocused his attention on Carter, whom he could tell was winding up for a good lecture. He winced slightly; he would have to talk to Daniel about getting him to more clearly indicate when his mouth had run away with itself.

"Well at least you can hide yourself from it Colonel. There are a lot of women here on THIS planet that can't. Just think how they feel," Carter stated as she rose from the chair. She was tempted to fly out of the room furiously but her military training refused to allow her. "Now if the Colonel would allow me, I would like to be dismissed to organize for my mission," Sam asked crisply, making eye contact with O'Neill.

Jack sighed; if Carter was throwing military protocol in his face she was really ticked. Jack nodded his head, Carter sending him a defiant glare before executing a perfect parade turn and headed for the exit.

As Carter quickly left the briefing room and headed for the locker room, she thought maybe it would be nice to go through the gate by herself for a change. Maybe a little less testosterone was just what she needed.

The three remaining teammates looked to each other, Jack sending Daniel and Teal'c a sheepish look.

"Jack, you really have a way with the ladies," Daniel stated rising, shaking his head.

"I do believe that Major Carter was not happy with your comments," Teal'c stated, relaying the obvious. "I believe it would be most prudent O'Neill to consider your words more carefully before you enquire into such topics as gender equality," Teal'c added, also rising and nodding his head respectfully as he departed after Daniel, following him out of the briefing room.

"You guys could'a warned me!" Jack shouted as they left the room. As Jack sat there by himself, he wondered if perhaps he should have kept his mouth shut for once.

* * *

"Chevron 3 encoded," Sgt. Walter Harriman's voice called out through the intercom in the gate room over the noise of the stargate working to establish a lock with P4Z8762 or Desol as it was now known.

Desol compromised 1 of 14 planets in a system that contained not one but three suns. They were considerably smaller than the Milky Way's sun but the planet was still mainly a tropical ecosystem except for the poles where it was a more temperate environment. It had a pleasant allure to it that all the members of the team had liked from the beginning. And it wasn't paradise city, the people worked long hard hours in the sun but it was hard not to admire the beauty of the rainforests that surrounded most of the cities and the larger than life wildlife that accompanied them.

Sam enjoyed the planet, although had to admit the forced labour of the male population was a strong detractor in its appeal. She tried to see through the societal structure to the beauty of the people and the land. There were worse places she could be sent into alone Carter thought as she checked that the clasp on her P-90 was secure and her pack was tight. Several other trips to the planet had revealed a relatively stable government and culture, lending to the General's decision to send her solo. They were hoping for a more welcoming reception, allow for further trade discussions.

Checking the bag slung over her shoulder, Carter hoped the computer with the 10 gate addresses they had promised in exchange for a small quantity of naquadea from one of their mines would be enough to smooth over ruffled feathers. Thus far, trade talks had been quiet. The female dominated government finding it hard to field trade with a world where the genders were, 'equal'.

It was a good trade as far as Sam was concerned; the naquadea would be put to good use in developing technology here on Earth or for powering their naquadea generator. And if Desol continued to want to supply naquadea, she was sure both planets would prosper. Sam knew that the US government would want the trade to continue, which made her wonder how much they were willing to surrender to have a continuous supply of the precious element.

"Chevron 5 encoded." Harriman's voice echoed again, the gate continuing through the dialing sequence. Sam looked up as the gate room doors opened, expecting to see General Hammond but instead seeing O'Neill. Her gut twisted, she hated to say it but she was still angry at him. His comments had made her realize how much Earth had yet to go in gender equality. Not to say that O'Neill had really ever done anything wrong per say but he still was a man who couldn't handle not being THE man. Carter noticed as O'Neill stepped up to her, he did look somewhat apologetic. His brown eyes held a slight pleading look about them, trying to find respite from his counterpart's anger.

"Hammond wants you to make contact in 12 hours. He will send a MALP through then to pick up the naquadea," Jack explained as Sam nodded her head in understanding.

"Right," Carter replied simply.

"Keep your eyes open," O'Neill offered, noting Carter was still displaying the proverbial cold shoulder towards him. "We all know what happens when things look too good," Jack offered, thinking of several occasions when things really had been 'too good to be true'.

"Always," Carter replied a little icily. Both waited in silence as the stargate continued its dialing up procedure, the tension noted by both officers. It precipitated an awkward situation for both. There were few moments between them where they could truly say they were uncomfortable with each other. They had been through too much for that to happen for the most part, but both could readily feel the slight thorn pushed between them.

"Chevron 7 encoded," Harriman's voice followed a few moments later by the wormhole forming in the gate. Sam stepped up to the bottom of the ramp, the blue puddles light reflections playing off her face.

"Don't worry sir. I think I can handle it," Carter stated, feeling slightly angry at his comments despite the fact that he was just going through his routine send off. Stay safe, don't get yourself killed and don't start any wars...yadda yadda- Sam thought to herself. She had heard his words of encouragement many times.

"I know you can," O'Neill replied quickly, letting her know he trusted her.

Carter then turned and walked up the ramp entering the wormhole promptly without even looking back. As the gate shut down, O'Neill pushed a feeling away that something didn't feel right and simply returned to work, he had piles of paperwork that required his attention.

* * *

The transit through the stargate was quick and uneventful, leaving her deposited on Desol's side of the gate in a few seconds. She was greeted by the huge trees that formed the canopy of the forest, their trunks extending upwards of 100 meters into the sky and her nose was assaulted by the earthy smell that was present most everywhere on the planet caused by the damp environment.

Other than the streaks of sunlight that found their way through the dense foliage of the canopy, the area that surrounded the gate was pleasantly cool and shadowy but also empty. The wildlife was also ominously still, making it eerily quiet. Sam scrutinized the area closely, there was supposed to have been an escort waiting at the gate for her arrival and it was very suspicious for there to be no one present. The people of Desol were nothing if not diligent and punctuality was a very important characteristic among their people.

The Major brought her P-90 up cautiously, a small knot starting to form in her stomach; something didn't feel right. As she stepped down off the platform that held the gate, she noted several sets of foot prints in the wet earth. Odd, she thought. Imala had said only one person would be coming to escort her to the city and the stargate was not a main mode of transport for the population, so a group of foot prints was rather unusual. As Sam looked down the path that led to the city, she definitely sensed something was amiss. It was at that moment she heard the unmistakable charging of a staff weapon, causing her to whirl around to its origin behind her. A unit of Jaffa came creeping towards her out from the shadows of darkness of the canopy, her experienced brain carefully cataloguing all the soldier's positions and possibilities for an exit strategy.

It wasn't looking good. Jack's words were bumbling in the back of her brain, silently causing her to curse him.

"Jaffa creee," ordered a tall Jaffa, who Carter assumed was the commander of the unit. Immediately two soldiers encircled Sam, one poking his armed staff weapon into her side and the other very roughly stripping her of her vest, weapon and computer. Cater looked to their forehead tattoos but didn't recognize the marking as a Goa'uld she had encountered before.

"I don't suppose we could talk about this?" Sam asked, looking to the Jaffa in charge. He snorted, almost laughing at her futile attempt to defend herself and instructed the two Jaffa beside her. Promptly they began pushing her in front of them, indicating to follow their leader who was now walking down the path that led to the city. Carter noted that the remaining two Jaffa were left behind at the gate, to guard it. Sam knew it was useless to put up a fight, five Jaffa was much more than she could ever hope to take on.

As Sam was urged to walk faster, she contemplated in her head the dramatic 360 degree turn events had taken. O'Neill's words to beware of things being too perfect floated back in her memory. Sam went over the events of the last few days trying to determine what was going on. Either the world of Desol had played the SGC from the beginning, forming this alliance as a trap for the Goa'uld or in the 48 hours since SG-1 had left, a Goa'uld had attacked and won over an entire world.

To be honest, Sam had to admit that the latter didn't really sound feasible. Resprodea Imala did not appear to be a traitorous type of person. Yet she couldn't see the relentless woman giving up her world so easily. It posed a lot of questions with no answers. Why would the Goa'uld come back to a world they had abandoned over 200 years ago? As one of the Jaffa behind her instructed her to pick up the pace, she hoped that things weren't really as bleak as they were looking right now.

* * *

Any questions of the circumstances of her capture were answered upon entrance into Desol's capital city, Desolos. Ear marks of a Goa'uld invasion and Jaffa handiwork were evident everywhere. Obviously, the city had been taken under siege and subdued in the two days since their departure. Evidence of heavy Jaffa presence indicated a mother ship was probably in orbit, which would have available the resources needed for such an undertaking. In short, Sam's chance of formulating an exit strategy was rapidly dwindling. And for the moment, she felt semi confident in the assumption that the people of Desol had been surprised and not the perpetrators of subterfuge on the SGC.

A large campaign of Jaffa stood at attention by a recently constructed entrance checkpoint into the outskirts of the city, their pace slowing slightly allowing her to catch her breath. Using the opportunity to survey her surroundings, Sam felt the shadow of depression choking the once vibrant city at its new found occupation.

The hard metal of the staff weapons urged her forward again, Sam starting forward in silent outrage. As they followed the main road through the outer village surrounding the city, its condition was shocking. The city itself was in shambles, the beautiful works of art that covered its sidewalks and the historical architecture of the Desolos main governmental buildings had been carelessly destroyed. The people's possessions were strewn throughout the streets, they were worthless to the Jaffa and the people of Desol were not going to need them where they going. It was a sad sight that made Sam's heart sink but also anger was burning bright inside of her. Although she knew at the moment, she was in no position to put it to any use. She hoped to change that soon enough.

The people were being separated into groups, being divided into labour divisions most likely thought Carter solemnly. The people were very quiet and docile, very uncharacteristic for this usually flamboyant culture. It was distressing to see they're spirit being broken and their families dismantled like unwanted furniture. There were many people resistant to being torn from their loved ones. One woman inparticular was aggressively clawing at a Jaffa soldier who was pulling her young child away and with one swoop, the Jaffa clubbed her over the head with his staff weapon causing her to fall into a heap on the ground. Several gasps of horror followed as the people were forced to walk over the unconscious form.

Carter must have stopped to look at the proceedings because within seconds there was a weapon in her back pushing her on. At least she now knew the truth, Sam thought, distraught as she watched the scene unfold before her. The planet had indeed been taken over with its new master causing havoc among the people. Sam had to admit, of the possible answers she had thought of, she was glad that the people of Desol really hadn't ensnared SG-1 in some Goa'uld ambush. The siege on the planet likely had been planned due to Desol's once again operational naquadea mines, which obviously had attracted unwanted attention. Sam recalled information on the mines she had extracted from the planet's mainframe historical computer.

Finally they reached their destination, the main government building that had been Imala's residence. Briefly Carter pondered what had become of Imala but her attention was brought back abruptly when she almost bumped into the Jaffa in front of her as he stopped at a huge staircase. They climbed the stairs and entered the building that was well over 400 years old; Sam had been informed it was the one of the oldest buildings remaining intact in all of Desol.

The main hall was filled with pictures of past rulers and the ceremonial colours of the nation. As they progressed down the hall they entered into the main chambers, here was where Imala had meant SG-1 on their first visit to Desol. Now sitting in the royal chambers, was a dark skinned man whose long, dreaded hair was tied at the nape of his neck. He wore elaborate robes and sat confidently on his newly acquired throne. As Sam entered into the room, she could feel his eyes immediately on her and the major could tell that he was the Goa'uld that had caused all of this destruction. He said nothing, continuing to eye her suspiciously with a smile. Sam's skin burned with the familiar tingle, the naquadea in her blood reacting to the close proximity of the Goa'uld.

The Jaffa commander now bowed before his leader, displaying his respect.

"My lord, I bring you an intruder from beyond. She came through the Chapa'ie. My soldiers caught her efficiently and we now present her before you," the Jaffa boasted proudly of his fine catch, hoping to get his master's blessing. The Goa'uld said nothing at first, a look of surprise gracing his features for a moment as he gazed at Carter. It did not take long to recognize just who was standing in front of him which caused him to smile happily.

"This is unexpected for someone from the Taurie. I was under the impression you were rather hard to catch. And here you go, walking right in under our nose," the Goa'uld stated with a sneer, his mechanical like voice sending chills down Sam's spine. Obviously their reputation had traveled far, Carter realized as she swallowed hard. "Resistant to oppression as well, this quality can be changed in a person," the man added slowly. "Now, Kneel before your God, Nistrim!" the Goa'uld's eyes glowed as he rose from his seat. Before she had time to react, the Jaffa to her left used his staff to knock her legs out from under her causing Sam to fall onto her knees. The action sent pain up her spine but she managed not to make any noise, knowing that was their intention.

Nistrim walked slowly towards her, appraising Sam as he got closer. He quickly indicated for his guards to leave, who swiftly left the chambers leaving Carter by herself with the Goa'uld. "Your name is Major Samantha Carter and you are a member of the Taurie fighting unit SG-1. I have heard many things about you from my master," Nistrim indicated as he circled Sam, who couldn't help but shiver as his cold eyes appeared to pierce into her soul. "In particular, I know you were once host to the Tok'ra rebel Jolinar," the words were spat out quickly, his dislike of the Tok'ra evident, "My leader will be most pleased when he learns of the prisoner I have awaiting him. My lord Apophis will want to learn what information you possess."

For a moment Carter froze, a sinking feeling forming in her stomach. This revelation was not what she had been expecting. She swallowed hard as Nistrim continued," Yes, you should be worried. From what I understand, my lord is most eager to repay some of the damages your team has caused." Nistrim stated as he read the worry on Carter's face, giving a small laugh, "Jaffa!" the Goa'uld called out, the Jaffa leader quickly entering the throne room.

"My lord?" he answered promptly, awaiting his master's orders.

"Ready this prisoner for transport to my base at once. I am returning to my planet, you will remain here and will be in charge of rounding up the prisoners. Prepare to send work groups down into the mine by morning."

"Yes, my lord," the Jaffa replied as Nistrim walked past, heading out of the throne room," Take her with his lordship," he ordered his subordinate, who nodded swiftly. The Jaffa leader than left the throne room as well, leaving just Sam and the guard.

"Get up," the Jaffa ordered Carter, nudging her with his staff. Sam wasted no time getting up for fear of another blow. She was quickly herded by the Jaffa in Nistrim's direction. Carter's mind worked, quickly going over possibilities. She knew that her chances of being rescued were greatly reduced if she was taken off this planet. There was only one guard left; there was a chance of at least getting away from him.

At the very least she had to try and leave something behind that might be recognized as hers- something that would indicate that she had been there. Some hint to let her team know she was still alive.

Sam eyed her watch on her wrist; it would have to classify as something distinguishably hers. She didn't think any of the people around here would be wearing standard Earth military issue watches. She undid the watch, holding it tightly in her hand.

As the Major pondered the situation, she realized statistically there was a very slim chance her rescuers would ever see the watch but she had to try. Carter stopped, causing the Jaffa's staff to jab her, "Get going," the man ordered gruffly.

Swiftly, Sam turned and grabbed a hold of his staff weapon while at the same time allowing the watch to fly out of her hand and soar down the hall, away from the captor's attention. Carter managed to butt the Jaffa in the chin with the end of the staff but he quickly wrestled his weapon away from her grasp. The Jaffa expertly began swinging his weapon in arcs, as Sam was too close to open fire, trying to knock his prisoner to her feet. Carter ducked and dodged, finally seeing her opening. The major dove to the ground under the big man's weapon. As she was getting to her feet, she felt the staff make contact with her legs, again sending them out from underneath her. Sam groaned as she fell to the unforgiving floor, her head making contact with the floor severely.

The cool tile felt good against her clammy skin she thought off handedly, the Jaffa's shadow leering towards her. She saw the Jaffa's feet walking towards her, her watch still lying on the floor a few meters behind partly hidden by a decorative vase.

She smiled slightly and then darkness greeted her.


	2. Chapter 2

"How long overdue is she?" General George Hammond asked getting right to business, as he laid his blue air force jacket over the back of his office chair. Hammond glanced at the stack of papers on his desk that were requiring his attention but he ignored them for the moment. He had only been gone for 10 hours and already his paper work urgently needed some attention. George sighed and returned his attention to his aide. Sgt. Walter Harriman held out a status report to his superior as he waited for the General to reach his position at the door of the office.

"About 4 hours sir," Harriman replied promptly," We tried several times to establish communication but we have got nothing. We even tried to establish contact with the government on Desol but we have had no response. It's been dead air sir," the Sergeant stated as he followed the General down the winding stairs to the command center of the SGC.

"It is odd for the government of Desol to not respond to our requests. When was the last attempt at contact made?" Hammond asked Harriman, as he stepped down off the last stair.

"About 40 minutes ago. We're making another attempt now sir," Harriman reported, hurrying to take his customary station as he heard the stargate churning, starting the dial up process. The General found Jack O'Neill, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c all standing around the viewing window looking out into the gate room, waiting for the wormhole to be formed. Jack turned around at the sound of footsteps and greeted General Hammond with a nod. Hammond came to a stop beside Jack, his attention attuned to the stargate and the blue puddle forming in its ring.

"Channel open for communication sir," Harriman announced a couple seconds later. Hammond acknowledged Walter with a curt nod before speaking into the mike on the desk.

"This is General George Hammond of the SGC, Major Carter please respond…" the General stated as he looked at the computer screen in front of him which would indicate if the Major's signal was picked up. Dead air followed, with no response to the General's hail. Hammond repeated his hail several more times with the same dead air reply.

"Sir, something is wrong. Carter would not miss a scheduled check in," Jack stated angrily.

"I agree Colonel. Something definitely isn't right," Hammond replied as he turned to Harriman, "Sgt, ready a MALP to send through the gate."

"One is ready and waiting for your word sir," Harriman replied quickly. Hammond smiled, of course he did. Everyone knew their job so well around here that they anticipated actions before they were needed. It was especially important in situations like this where time was a critical factor.

"Send it through the gate," Hammond ordered. It took only a few moments for the MALP to be brought into the gate room and the crew watched as the tracks of the MALP spun and it started its jerky movement up the ramp and into the wormhole. A minute later its camera showed a disturbing view.

"Telemetry up sir," Harriman stated as several view screens in the command center were lit up with pictures of several Jaffa looking curiously at them.

"Well that's not good," Daniel said slowly, echoing everyone's thoughts. The Jaffa approached the MALP cautiously, poking it gingerly with their staff weapons. Finally one of the soldiers aimed his weapon, a blast following causing the monitors to fill with static.

"Shut it down Sgt. We learned all we need to know for the moment," Hammond ordered, the wormhole shutting down a few seconds later.

"Well I think it's obvious what we need to do," Jack stated, turning to the General with a raised eyebrow.

"Colonel, I am not sending a team to that planet until someone can supply me a viable option to get past those Jaffa. Enemy forces could be crawling all over the gate not to mention the planet," Hammond replied sternly. He wasn't risking any teams until he knew more about the situation on the other side of the gate and at the moment it wasn't looking promising.

"Well I think the more important question at the moment is how did those Jaffa get there?" Daniel asked as he fixed his glasses on his nose, looking to the rest of the team.

"Indeed. The people of Desol could very well be working in conjunction with the Goa'uld in an effort to capture SG-1," Teal'c added, agreeing with Daniel. The four men could all think of numerous scenarios that could be occurring on the planet but the fact was they needed more information.

"Resprodea Imala doesn't seem like the type of woman who would take orders from a Goa'uld," Daniel pointed out with a thoughtful frown. They all agreed that from their perception, Imala would not willingly work as a subordinate for a Goa'uld. Of course that just again brought up the notion of deception, which the team couldn't rule out. It would not be the first time.

"Well, while we're here talking conspiracy theories Carter could be undercover on the planet in need of our help or worse, captured by those Jaffa. I think we should focus on that for the moment," Jack stated, his voice rising. He hated when one of his team members was in trouble and he couldn't do anything about it.

O'Neill hated even more that it was Carter.

He couldn't deny that his feelings for her mostly drove his worry. And Jack couldn't neglect the fact that they had parted on not to happy terms. If he had only listened to his gut feeling in the first place.

"General I will have a rescue plan on your desk in 2 hours." Jack vowed to the General with a serious look. Hammond could see the determination etched on Jack's face as well as the worry. This was the hard part of the job he thought sadly, wondering if you're going to see someone again.

"Colonel, if the rescue strategy is sound then your team should be prepared to leave in 3 hours," Hammond replied, "Gentlemen, dismissed," the General then turned and returned up the stairs to his office leaving the rest of SG-1 in the command center. Jack left silently, wishing he had Carter's brain with him right now.

* * *

When Carter awoke the first thing she realized was that she wasn't on Desol anymore. The pungent earthy smell was gone replaced with a repulsive stale, rotting smell that was not pleasant. She couldn't hear much movement, signifying she was probably alone. All these were indications that she most likely was not going to like the new accommodations.

Sam slowly opened her eyes, waiting for light to assault her corneas but instead found dimness. Blinking a few times to clear grit from her eyes, bleary vision gave way to what looked to be a subterranean cell. The space was approximately 10 by 10; bland in its structure and similar to many other cells Sam had found herself in over the years.

Sam rubbed her head and found an angry bump on the left side from where she had fallen. It was sore to the touch along with most other parts of her body. Obviously she hadn't traveled VIP judging by her condition.

Sam assessed her environment, trying to find any distinguishing features that might indicate where she was. No movement quivered underneath her, which she would expect if on a ship. This made sense to Sam because she assumed Nistrim had been going to use the stargate to transport to his base. Carter could now distinguish that the room was constructed out of stone, with metal grating forming the fourth wall that led out into a hallway.

Sam examined the walls finding several medieval looking hand irons hanging from the wall, the shackles rusty from age. She just hoped she wouldn't be acquainting herself with them. There were no windows to the outside which followed with the indication she was underground. The lack of windows or other ventilation shafts accounted for the very stale air that filled the room and gave her little hope for finding another way out.

In reality, Sam really didn't have one sweet clue where she was and it scared the hell out of her. Then there was the fact that she was going to be paraded in front of one of Earth's greatest enemies. It all sent a chill down her spine. As Sam sat wordlessly on the cold stone floor, she realized just how alone she felt. Silently she hoped that her colleagues back at the SGC were already looking for her.

* * *

Jack had to admit that coming up with a viable plan that he knew General Hammond would okay had been harder than he had first thought. There had been several options considered immediately but he knew there was no way in hell he would approve them. All had involved some sort of heavy artillery of one kind or another. Now the Colonel sat before his superior awaiting Hammond's opinion on his tactical plan. A long sigh pervaded the silence in the General's office causing Jack to look up to his leader. O'Neill noted the tired look in his eyes and the worry on his face.

"Jack I have to say your plan is auspicious," George stated quietly, reviewing the print on the paper in front of him. His eyes followed the bullets down the page, recalling the main points of Jack's proposal. The general paused for a moment before continuing," but I'm not convinced…"

"General…" Jack announced quickly, trying to stop the conversation from going any further. O'Neill already had an idea of what he was going to say. "I know this mission might be classified as risqué," the Colonel stated, making quotation signs with his fingers," but everything we do around here falls under that category," Jack remarked, using his arms to accentuate his point while rising from his chair. He was getting too anxious to remain seated; he needed to pace, move from one place to another. His body was not meant to be idle.

"And I'm not leaving Carter behind on that damn planet with god knows who. I know my team can get this mission done," Jack stated forcefully. The Colonel recollected the several times when Carter had not given up hope that he would be found and had in fact been instrumental in helping locate his whereabouts. He intended to do the same for her. Anyone on his team would, that's just the relationship they had. Hell, any of the teams on base would do it.

The General looked at Jack carefully, "Jack, you know as well as I do that Major Carter would not want to risk any more lives to save her own," George paused for a moment and sighed. "That being said, if your team proceeds with the out most caution, your plan might work." The General held up his hand as he saw Jack about to extend his appreciation.

"Don't thank me yet. Your team will proceed through the gate but I am not sending re-enforcements through until the situation on the other end of the gate changes."

"So that means, once we're through the gate we're on our own," Jack added, finishing Hammond's thought. The General nodded, "That also means limited radio contact. If the gate starts activating frequently, it might make our Jaffa friends a little anxious which would cause them to increase security around the gate even more."

"Right," George replied slowly. He watched as Jack thought over the task before him, "So make sure you have all the supplies you need before you leave. If you need any additional supplies, fax a list to the mission outfitter ASAP," Jack nodded.

"Already done sir," O'Neill answered back quickly with a sly smile. Hammond raised an eyebrow; he had to admit he was slightly surprised. Jack wasn't usually that organized. After a few seconds of scrutiny, Jack spoke, "Daniel was helping me," the Colonel explained with a shrug. Hammond nodded, yes that sounded like something Dr. Jackson would do.

"Jack, I don't need to warn you to watch your back. If you get in trouble, my hands are tied," the General made clear, making sure the Colonel understood the predicament he was getting himself into and exactly the help he wasn't going to be getting. It did little to absolve his own worry that was resting just beneath his thoughts.

"I understand General. We can do this," Jack said, trying to be reassuring. Both for his superior and for his own benefit as well. "Thank you sir," Jack added hastily. Hammond nodded.

"Dismissed," O'Neill came to attention and promptly left the General's office with renewed energy. General Hammond hoped lady luck was on Jack's side today.

* * *

Sam didn't know how long she had been asleep but she did not feel anymore rested than when she had dosed off. The actual amount of time that had passed, Sam was uncertain; it felt like she had been captive for days but Sam was sure it had not been that long. Her estimation was that it had been around 24 hours since she had left the SGC, give or take a few hours.

As the Major rubbed her weary eyes she knew it felt like she had been awake for days. It didn't help that for all her time here, she had yet to see another living being. Not even any parasites or insects lurking about. It gave the area an eerie feel that made Carter uncomfortable. After initially waking up and making sure she had been unhurt save for a mild concussion, she had meticulously went over every nook and cranny of her cell, hoping to find some weakness to use to her advantage. Her thorough inspection had not revealed any flaws, not that she had realistically expected to find anything of use.

Muffled voices to Carter's left caught her attention immediately. Sam got up from her place in the corner and walked to the metal grating that faced the hall. The voices got louder, two different male voices identifiable. Sam got as close as she dared to the grating, an invisible force shield layered her side of the grating which had been discovered painfully upon exploration of the cell. Thankfully, only mild burns to her hands had been the price.

Two Jaffa then came into view, carrying a limp form between them. Sam got a quick glimpse of the body, apparently human, female and in very poor condition. The Jaffa ignored Sam as they walked past her cell and stopped at what she assumed was a neighbouring cell. A soft thud followed as they uncaringly tossed the other prisoner to the floor.

"Hey," Carter called as the soldiers turned, hoping to catch they're attention. A flash followed as Sam realized the force shield infront of her had dissipated. Both Jaffa then stopped before her cell, one soldier kept his zat trained on her while the other man opened the door.

"Come," the soldier ordered firmly. Sam noted the cold look in his eyes and knew she wouldn't have to do much to get on the wrong side of his good graces. Obediently, Sam stepped through the doorway and followed the Jaffa down the hall ominously aware of the soldier behind her. She wasn't in a hurry to get another concussion.

Sam was led down the hall by the Jaffa away from her cell, the passage sparsely lit with torches. She had never understood the Goa'uld's penchant for lighting with torches with all the technology at their disposal. The corridor itself was carved into stone, which gave further evidence that they were indeed underground. The air was cool, damp and it had a stale smell to it that gave the indication the structure had been around for a while and continued to be used with out any concern of installing air filtration technology- at least down here anyway.

There were several corridors that branched off the main passage they were walking down which made Sam draw the conclusion that there was a significant tunnel network present. Obviously there was something topside that kept them underground the Major decided; maybe the weather was unbearable or treacherous. Up ahead the passage narrowed into a dead end which contained a winding staircase that traveled up through the layer of rock.

As they ascended the stairs there was a dramatic temperature difference, an arid wave of heat greeting her body. Sam then realized why there was such an extensive tunnel network if the topside temperature was so warm. They reached the top of the stairs, approximately two flights, entering into a bland rock hallway. The pale rock accentuated the glaring light assaulting Sam's unaccustomed eyes coming from the end of the hallway. Even through squinting eyes the Major still gasped as they exited the hall into a grand chamber surrounded by windows which gave view to an endless sandy desert and the beautiful decorative display etched on the wall which incorporated in it an impressive throne chair, upon which Nistrim himself was resting.

The Major looked out the window, a brutal wind blowing sand unmercifully around them. The heat from the sun was incredible, creating an almost stifling environment within the walls. She now understood the need for the underground structures. Even the Goa'uld would need reprieve from this heat.

"Inspiring isn't it?" Nistrim stated as he rose from his throne, which was surrounded by elaborately decorated urns and statuettes; most likely depicting him. Sam watched closely as he traveled the last few meters to meet her escorts. The Jaffa to her right bowed his head slightly and introduced his arrival with the prisoner. Nistrim causally waved his hand, dismissing his underlings. Both retreated to their respective posts at the entrance to his chamber, their quick dismissal no bother. As Sam refocused her attention back to Nistrim, his gaze was fixed on her causing a shiver to travel down her spine. His attention remained focused, obviously still waiting for a response to his statement.

"Beautiful," Sam replied flatly, for she couldn't deny the mural was a magnificent work of art. She just hated to think under what conditions the piece had been brought to life.

"A wonderful testament to the beauty and power I inspire in my conquered worlds don't you agree?" Nistrim continued, his gaze still not leaving Sam's, a fact that was disturbing her greatly.

"At what cost to the people?" Sam asked, deciding to test how far Nistrim's patience would allow her to go.

"At none, the artisans that created this masterpiece did so to honor their God. Is there no better motivation than that?" the Goa'uld replied promptly, as if he had been anticipating her query.

Sam had to admit that he was a smooth talker, very refined and did not appear to fluster easily. The Major decided to let the topic drop because she could tell she wasn't going to be able to goad him into a tizzy.

"Major as much as you might think you understand me, you must come to realize I am not like other Goa'uld. That is the reason that I was recruited by Apophis- he recognized my potential," Nistrim stated matter-of-factly, stepping down the one step till he was level with her. He continued to speak as he circled around her. "I, on the other hand know much more about you. Your exploits around the universe are known by many, a fact which gives me the upper hand," the Goa'uld affirmed, stopping in front of the Major.

Sam realized now how short Nistrim was, he was a mere half head taller than her. So his eye line was almost on par with hers which allowed him to maintain a steady gaze, "For example," Nistrim stated as he turned away from his prisoner and tread up the step and turned back to Sam, "I know that your father is now host to the Tok'ra Selmac- that must be hard to be away from your father for such long periods?" he continued with a smile. Sam tried to hide her worry at her father's mentioning but she could tell that Nistrim could detect her fear.

"If you have done anything to him…" Sam threatened.

"Major, Major," Nistrim replied, waving his hand casually to indicate her to stop. "I have done no such thing, as you well know the Tok'ra are superb at disappearing and we have no notion of where they are presently located since their last move," he responded nonchalantly. "I am simply stating the depth of the knowledge base I am working with," Nistrim casually steeped his fingers together as he looked at her thoughtfully.

"Well then, I guess I won't be much help to you then since you seem to know everything already," Sam replied quickly. Nistrim held up one of his hands and gave her a dark smile back.

"Now that is an assumption on your part Major that I must say is inadequate. There are still certain pieces of information you hold that I consider important in value; such as the code you transmit through to open the iris upon your return and say the present location of the Tok'ra?" Sam was about to protest her utter defiance at the idea of giving him any sort of information when the Goa'uld interrupted her.

"Don't worry Major; I would never expect a good soldier such as you to merely hand over the information. It will be a long, drawn out painful process that will result with you either giving up the information or me retrieving it despite your cries of protest. So, being the good sport I am, I will give you one chance to save yourself from the obligatory grief."

The Goa'uld waited a moment, noting that to the credit of the Major her expression merely hardened with grit. He had to admit, so far the Earth woman had not been disappointing. "Just as I suspected. I would anticipate no less from someone such as you. Now, let's go someplace more appropriate."

Sam watched as Nistrim recalled his soldiers and indicated for them to follow him with the prisoner.

Sam knew what was coming.

Unfortunately for her, it was not the first time she had been in this predicament.

As she was herded after Nistrim, Sam felt sick but fell back on her military training and thought of all those relying on her back home on Earth, she wasn't going to betray their trust in her now.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack stood steadfast in front of the gate, his gaze searching the workings of the stargate as if the ancient device could give him insight into what lay ahead. It wasn't the first time one of the team had been MIA but it didn't make it any easier.

As the klaxon sounded and the gate started churning, the Colonel realized his moment of contemplation was over. As the rest of his team walked into the gate room, Jack looked over Teal'c and Daniel determining the mindset of his comrades. Daniel wore his emotions on his sleeve, which was not unusual being the passionate person he was. Jack could see the very determined look in Daniel's eye and that spark of grit that would keep him going until Sam was found.

Teal'c on the other hand, displayed very little emotion but O'Neill could tell that he was troubled with the situation as well. It was very subtle differences in his facial tone, like a few extra crinkles in his forehead. It was hard to see but they were there. O'Neill didn't have to lay out the stakes for the mission, both men knew what was at cost if they failed and understood the risks they were about to undertake. It was the reason they could never ask anyone else to do this for them.

"Sir, the UAV is ready to go," Sergeant Siler reported as he stepped away from the unmanned aircraft vehicles launch platform, giving it a good luck pat before facing Colonel O'Neill.

"Thank you Siler. You sure you installed the device right?" O'Neill asked, raising an eyebrow and looking to the Sergeant.

"Yes sir. The device will jettison its payload as soon as it exits the gate," Siler replied, trying to sound confident. He didn't add hopefully before the Jaffa shot down the UAV. The Sergeant didn't have a death wish.

"Good, because if it doesn't happen right away, our good friends on the other end will be able to shoot it down," Jack stated as Siler walked away before he could ask another question or rag on the technician. "You owe me fifty bucks if it makes it to the tree line!" Jack grumbled and muttered something unintelligible under his breath but understood he wasn't exactly the most pleasant person to be around right now.

Siler waved his hand in a dismissive manner, Jack knowing the technician felt the wager had been an easy win.

"Sam could be imprisoned by some Goa'uld and you're making bets?" Daniel stated incredulously from beside him. The archeologist's look of contempt was easily distinguishable.

"I believe it was an effort by O'Neill to distract his thoughts away from Major Carter's predicament." Teal'c spoke wisely, Daniel looking from Jack to Teal'c, finally shrugging his shoulders in agreement. It actually sounded like a perfectly plausible reason for Jack entering into the bet and he knew, Sam being MIA was weighing heavy on Jack's conscience.

"Thanks T," Jack stated as he fluffed open his hat before placing it upon his head.

The Jaffa said nothing, his focus on the churning stargate.

"This will work," Daniel stated from beside Jack, his voice breaking the silence between them.

All three knew if it didn't it was back to the drawing board. Once the UAV went through the stargate it would drop its payload of incapacitating gas, which would knock the Jaffa out for about two hours. The good thing about this particular gas was that it had amnesic properties which meant the Jaffa wouldn't remember a thing- something new from R & D, untested in the field but that was the whole gamble with this. It had been totally flawless in all the simulations so the three hoped it would perform just as well in the field.

"Right," Jack replied.

"Indeed," Teal'c added, following Jack's lead. The blue puddle bellowed infront of them.

"Gentlemen, clear the gate room," Hammond's voice ordered over the comm system, the countdown to the UAV launch already activated.

As the room cleared, the steel doors slid into place on either side of the gate room. General Hammond gave the order to launch the UAV just as the team reached the control center. The crew in the area watched on the screens as the blast doors were down, protecting the windows of the command center from the UAVs exhaust. Smoke filled the gate room and a second later the UAV entered the wormhole. As the aircraft exited the gate on the other side, Sergeant Harriman reported its payload had successfully been dispersed. The camera on the UAV activated and a couple shots from a staff weapon flew past the view of the camera. Jack waited for the inevitable blow that would disable the aircraft but it never came.

"Sgt, get me a view of the gate area," Hammond ordered. Staff in the command center watched as the Sergeant panned the camera around as the vehicle shifted direction, distorted by a couple seconds lag time and then rested on the gate. Two unmoving Jaffa lay at the base of the stargate; they're staff weapons still in their hands. A sigh of relief went through the room; it was indeed the result they were hoping for. General Hammond turned to Jack and the rest of the team.

"SG-1, you have a go," their superior reported somberly. O'Neill gave his commander a look of determination and then ordered his team to head out. The three quickly left command and were in the gate room, heading up the ramp. They walked with surprising spring in their step considering all three wore heavy packs filled with supplies in case of a prolonged expedition. Invigorated with the prospect of finding their team mate Hammond imagined.

Pausing momentarily, Jack turned and looked to the control room spying Siler standing beside the General. "I expect my steaks to be expensive Siler! And imported beer!" Jack grinned victoriously, before turning to continue up the ramp.

No one hesitated; they simply went through the gate to do their jobs. The stargate deactivated and life went on normally for the rest of the SGC. Hammond knew he had other matters needing his attention but was unwilling to leave just yet.

"Godspeed." The general whispered softly under his breath before leaving command with Sergeant Harriman on his heels.

* * *

As Jack stepped out through the gate on Desol, he was glad to note that the suns were setting, the cover of darkness would be greatly appreciated. Hopefully it also meant that no one would miss the two Jaffa soldiers until morning- which if the gas works properly the Jaffa should be awake by then anyways. The wormhole dissipated behind him as Teal'c exited the gate last.

"Well it's quiet," Daniel declared softly as all three stepped off the gate platform.

"Mmmm," Jack replied, continuing to survey the scene. "Let's not stick around to find out otherwise. Move out," the Colonel added, checking the harness on his P-90 and hoping that the moonlight would provide enough illumination so they wouldn't have to use the night vision goggles, the damn things were so bulky.

Daniel and Teal'c said nothing, choosing to keep quiet. Both men knew that with Jack in such a foul mood, conversation was the last thing on his mind and would only aggravate him further. Although Daniel did have some questions he would like to at least talk about what the possible answers might be.

How had the Jaffa had suddenly taken up residence so quickly on Desol?

Had Imala betrayed them?

Was Sam alright?

There was a long stretch of silence that followed that Daniel found uncomfortable, most likely because they were all thinking the same thing, what kind of situation were they getting themselves into? Eventually Teal'c's voice floated up to Jack from the rear.

"O'Neill, there are several sets of foot prints that belong to Jaffa along this trail but I have discovered several spots where there were boot prints that would match the size of Major Carter. I believe that she was escorted this way by several Jaffa." Jack moved back to Teal'c's position, looking to where he was pointing on the ground. The boot marks of several feet were present but in the dim light he found it hard to distinguish between them. Teal'c's Jaffa vision obviously had no trouble picking them out though.

"If that's true then Sam never even made it to her meeting. She was surprised as soon as she came through the stargate," Daniel looked to Jack worriedly, "That means that Sam has been captive since she left."

Daniel looked to his watch for a moment and calculated the time. "That was around 20 hours ago." Jack looked to Daniel, taking in the information and not letting his mind work up possible scenarios. Instead of reacting, O'Neill decided they better pick up their pace.

"Let's go," the Colonel instructed, brushing past Daniel taking the lead position again.

"Jack!" Daniel stated angrily, wanting more of a response from him then his usual stonewalling. Jack's emotion or rather lack of it was bothering Daniel who at least wanted to understand what frustration Jack was feeling.

"Daniel. What? What! What do you want me to do? The faster we get moving the faster we'll find Carter. Now stop arguing with me or I am leaving you behind," Jack threatened, pointing his finger at Daniel. The archeologist could see the anger behind his words and the hurt. Daniel put his arms up in a surrendering fashion.

"Fine, I'll shut up," he promised.

"Thank you." Jack replied honestly. O'Neill turned around and headed off up the trail. As Daniel again began following him, he hoped Jack could tone down his hostility and put it to use against the enemy and _not _him.

* * *

When Sam awoke she felt as if a heavy fog encompassed her brain. She laid there quietly on the floor, letting her mind reacclimatize itself to her situation. About a minute passed before the Major slowly opened her eyes and the drab stone walls of the cell greeted her. The Major stared up at the ceiling for a moment before sitting up wearily. As she did, the nerve endings in her entire body started to complain causing her to wince but the discomfort subsided once she reached the sitting position. So, Sam thought to herself, she was fine as long as she didn't move.

Carter leaned against the wall for support and for the first time realized she wasn't alone. Sam looked into the dull brown eyes of a young woman who sat against the opposite wall. The woman returned her gaze with the same lifeless expression, her stare seemingly going beyond the walls of their cell, escaping to some place in her dreams no doubt. The young woman had long dirty black hair and wore clothes that obviously hadn't been changed in a long time. Her whole body was dirty and she sported several healed over wounds. As Sam did a closer inspection of her cell mate, she recognized her as the prisoner the Jaffa had tossed into the cell next door.

"Hello," the Major greeted, breaking the silence. "My name is Sam." She waited for the young woman to return the favour but she seemed unwilling to talk. In fact, she didn't even acknowledge Sam's presence, instead continuing to stare off into space. Sam supposed that there could be a language barrier but a person would expect that her question would at least be recognized by some sort of movement. The young girl finally made eye contact with Sam, her eyes tired and lonely. Their gazes met for but a moment before her eyes drifted closed. Sam watched as the young woman appeared to fall asleep.

Sam decided it was better to leave her alone for now and did not press the issue; instead keeping to her side of the cell while the strength slowly returned to her body. The Major tried to recall just what had transpired after her visit with Nistrim but all she remembered was fog, which was most likely a blessing in disguise. There was a fleeting worry in the back of her mind that maybe he had gotten information out of her but she shoved that thought away. She most likely wouldn't be alive if he had succeeded and she gave herself more credit; after all this wasn't the first time playing this game.

Sam looked down to her bloodied hands, her wrists raw from being bound and her knuckles cut and scabby. Using her hands, she then felt along her face, her fingertips divulging several lacerations on her cheek along with a bloodied lip. Not too worse for wear she thought. Deciding to make the most of her recuperation period, Sam rested her head against the stone wall closing her eyes and allowed sleep to wash over her. Sam tried to keep a watchful ear open but within minutes she was sleeping soundly, her body and mind too tired to care.

* * *

Jack muttered several expletives under his breath as he watched the Jaffa infested city through his field glasses. Desol's main city was crawling with Jaffa. The two moons overhead provided plenty of light to allow view of the city. Even during this evening hour, there were several patrols parading about.

"I don't believe our entrance into the city is going to be easy O'Neill," Teal'c stated, as he took another look through the Colonel's binoculars. Teal'c studied the sprawling city before him, trying to find any areas that would provide cover. The Jaffa had a pretty good feeling that if they got past the sentries, the team had a good probability of eluding the guard patrols within the city.

"Nothing good ever is," Jack replied, slowly retreating from his view point at the top of the small hill. Jack surveyed their surroundings; the large canopy of trees that had covered them since exiting the stargate abruptly ended leaving about 200 meters of open farmland to the outer reaches of the city. Daniel and Teal'c then both joined him at the bottom of the hill, where they remained hidden from view.

"Ideas?" Jack asked, wondering if his team mates were having better luck brainstorming. There was a silence that followed indicating the team's lack of options at the moment.

"Well, obviously we can't just walk in there as ourselves," Daniel pointed out. Jack held his tongue, wanting to point out to that he was pointing out the obvious again.

"It would be best to approach now under the cloak of darkness," Teal'c suggested, "the probability of our detection will be reduced." Jack thought over Teal'c's suggestion before answering. The team knew it was risqué but at this point they had no other way of getting into the city. They had no back up, it was just them. Jack looked to the city, wondering what Carter was doing right now and then looked to his two friends. He saw the same determination in their eyes.

"Carter is in the city, which is where we have to go," Jack stated simply, "It's up to us to bring her home. Right?" Jack asked questioningly, looking to Daniel who had been nagging him for some insight into his feelings ever since they had left Earth. The archaeologist matched Jack's gaze, recognizing the slight emotion that his friend let seep through into his eyes. Daniel smiled and Jack knew that it had appeased his friend. The Colonel turned to his Jaffa friend on his left," T-man?" the dark man bowed his head slightly.

"Indeed O'Neill," Teal'c replied simply. There was a pause for a moment, a silence that allowed the men to gather their thoughts before the job that lay ahead of them.

"Good. No use waiting around, there is still going to be a crap load of Jaffa there come morning," His two partners nodded in agreement, causing Jack to pull his cap tighter over his head.

The three men gathered their supplies, secured their weapons and headed out towards the city taking an easterly route away from the main road. They moved along the edge of the forest, staying in the shadows. The plan was to enter the city though the more residential outskirts. The team was silent, not wanting to bring undue attention and concentrating on looking for patrols. They had spotted several Jaffa guards moving groups of people out of the city via the main road. For what purpose, the team had yet to ascertain. After an hour of avoiding Jaffa patrols, Jack halted beside a seemingly empty shed like building. He waved Teal'c and Daniel closer.

"Where are these Jaffa taking these people?" he whispered, looking around suspiciously to make sure they remained undetected, "they are moving a fair number of groups." Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"I would assume they are mobilizing workers for the naquadea mines," Teal'c stated, also in a hushed voice. Jack frowned at his friend's remark and then looked questioningly to Daniel.

"I thought they were done?" Jack replied, trying not to raise his voice.

"It was Resprodea Imala herself who stated they had just recently begun mining naquadea again," the Jaffa stated slowly, giving Jack a stern look. Obviously he knew that the dear Colonel had been 'mentally napping' during that conversation. After a several second pause, Jack spoke.

"Okay... So I may have not been paying 'complete' attention during her rampant speech about…whatever…she was talking about…," Jack paused, glaring at Daniel to scare away the smirk he knew was there. He pointed an accusatory finger to Teal'c, "the point is, you didn't say that earlier."

"I thought you were already aware O'Neill," Teal'c replied smoothly. Jack grumbled something under his breath about always being right before he looked to his friends again, "Let's move on shall we?" he indicated, holding his arm out allowing Teal'c to go first.

The team carefully set out into the depth of the city, their mood heavy but their hearts light.

It was with their hearts they reached out to their team mate, giving her hope that they were coming for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Peering slowly from beneath half closed lids, the dim darkness greeted her along with her cellmate. The young woman sat across from her, thoroughly engrossed in eating a large bun. A small bowl sat between her spindly legs, bits of bread eagerly being dipped into the bowls contents.

Sam realized now why the sudden hunger, her body reacting to the sudden smell of fuel, even if it looked like slop. _I think MRE's would be more appealing_ she thought dismally.

The woman looked up from her meagre meal, sensing Sam's gaze. She immediately turned her body, protecting her food, giving the Major had challenging stare. A quick indication of her head caused Sam to follow her gaze to another bowl of soup and bun sitting near the door.

Sam smiled to the woman thankfully. Moving slowly towards the other bowl Sam noted her movement being followed in between mouthfuls. Sam didn't want her cellmate to feel threatened or feel that she was going to lose her obviously precious meal. Once content her own food was safe, she returned to ignoring Sam's presence.

Picking up the bowl and returning to her spot against the wall, Sam began to pick at the slop. It looked to be some kind of stew, mostly just mush and the bread was hard but appeared edible. Following the young woman's lead, she dipped the bread in the bowl and found it didn't taste as awful as imagined.

And right now, edible was all that mattered.

Sam studied her cellmate, who had now finished her own meal and returning her gaze suspiciously. Although the woman was dirty and face gaunt, she appeared athletic. Her arms were muscled and a dark tan covered her body, indicating time spent outdoors. Her hands appeared calloused and Sam got the distinct impression had become accustomed to taking care of herself, despite the fact she looked no older than eight-teen.

Sam finished her bun, half a bowl of soup remaining. She eyed her friend cautiously watching her bowl, recognizing her obvious hunger. Sam's stomach growled in protest but decided if she was stuck in this underground prison, she needed an ally, so sat the bowl between them. She leaned as far she could muster, wincing as her shirt pulled at her lashings, pushing it towards the other woman.

Her cellmate watched her put the bowl down, Sam then retreating to the other side of the cell. She looked between the bowl and Sam several times before quickly lunging at the bowl. Its contents were downed in a matter of minutes and a look of cautious respect overcame the features of the rugged woman.

Cries of protest disrupted their staring contest, both turned to the corridor outside the cell. Jaffa voices could be heard urging the person to continue and to be quiet. The voice was not appreciative and surprisingly did not sound scared of the Jaffa.

Sam was surprised to see a familiar face, the butt of a Jaffa weapon prodding her forward.

"Major Carter! I see you find yourself at the mercy of our gracious host. I have to say, I take some comfort in the fact you were not killed after exiting the stargate."

Resprodea Imala prattled on, the intimidation of the staff weapon apparently not effective. Although sporting a black eye and a couple facial lacerations, she appeared no worse for wear. Her robes were ruffled and dirty, but she managed to maintain her dignity. "And please, do not think for a second that I had anything to do with these…barbarians." Frustrated with her lack of respect, one of the Jaffa pushed her forward roughly.

"Cree."

"Get your hands off me you mongrel," Imala responded coldly, the threesome quickly moving out of view. Carter listened as they appeared to put the Desol leader in the cell next to them. From the guard's annoyed glower at her as they passed by, Sam suspected Imala had been working her charm.

Jack hadn't been wrong when he said Imala could be over the top.

"Imala?" Sam spoke quietly, moving as close as she dared to the energy field next to the bars.

"Yes Major, I am glad to see you have fared Nistrim's hospitality as well. I for one am not a fan of his accommodations. The fact that these _Jaffa_ are man-handling me is nauseating."

"I assume you were taken by surprise?" Sam asked, a strangled laugh reaching her ears.

"Surprise is not the word my dear. Siege is more appropriate. Before our military was deployed, these Jaffa were already surrounding the capitol. I was made to march through the city in disgrace, my people being sorted like cattle for auction. We treat out menfolk much more humanely then the courtesy those animals were affording my people." Her last sentence was said through choked emotion, the leader distressed by the recent turn of events.

"I suspect Nistrim has been following your movements for months, waiting to make his move to take over the Naquadea mine," Sam explained, suddenly becoming aware of the presence of her cellmate. The woman stood next to her, watching intently.

"Take heart in the fact that I did not disclose our treaty to that thick headed fool. I'm afraid poor timing is more to blame then anything."

"Don't worry Imala, we will fix this. We will get out of this prison and free Desol. My team will already be looking for me and I trust them with my life."

"My dear Major, I have _never_ trusted my life in the hands of any man…I don't intend to start now. If we escape this prison, it will be from our combined efforts. And believe me; I can't wait to show Nistrim some Desol hospitality. With his short stature, he would not even be useful in the fields…"

Several mumbled words followed. Sam unsure if Nistrim would be up to the task of breaking Imala, she was a very resourceful and confident woman. Sam suspected the more he pushed, the more she would fight. Of course, everyone had their breaking point. Sam hoped to be out of here before that ever happened.

"Well I trust them; they have saved my life too many times not to have earned my eternal trust. Until we formulate a plan, we must be vigilante and stay strong. Nistrim will no doubt be treating us to more of his hospitality."

Suddenly sounding tired, Imala gave her a tired laugh. "A sound plan Major. On that note, I will retire to recuperate."

Sam wondered just how much of Imala's confidence was talk and if she truly would be able to handle herself under Nistrim's torture. They would find out soon enough.

"You're not of this world," a quiet voice stated from beside her, startling Sam.

It was more of a statement then a question, her cellmate choosing to watch her cautiously from a few feet away. Sam had been beginning to think the woman had no voice, some form of punishment or something. Now though, Sam could see it had been intelligence gathering to determine if Sam was a threat.

"Ah, no, I'm not. I came thru the stargate…the Chap'aie." Sam watched as she scrutinized her, trying to determine if she was trustworthy.

"I see. Nistrim brings new blood thru the Chap'aie to play with. I am all that remains of his last group of prisoners."

Sam looked to her, extending her hand slowly, causing the other woman to scoot back quickly. "My name is Sam. On my world, it is customary to greet each other by shaking hands," Sam demonstrated, indicating for the other woman to grasp her hand.

Extending her hand slowly, Sam noted the strong grip and the callused hands. The woman shook vigorously, before responding.

"We have a similar tradition when greeting people," she indicated. "My name is Quinn."

Sam nodded her head, smiling genuinely, happy that the ice between them had apparently been broken. "How long have you been here Quinn?"

She took a few moments to contemplate the question, her forehead furrowing. "I'm unsure of the exact time, but I believe it has been two seasons. Many months…"

"Wow. How have you…" Sam's voice abruptly stopped, unsure how to finish that sentence.

"How have I survived?" Quinn asked, maintaining eye contact for a moment before turning and searching their shared cell. "I didn't think I would for the longest time. He took me to his healing chamber; I believe he was low on play things, now he calls for me less and less. He is preoccupied."

Her voice dropped several octaves, her back to Sam, Quinn's shoulders arched in defiance. "He has grown tired of injuring me, little flesh remains that it is not damaged to some degree. My main duty now is to provide his enjoyment, the task of most women for men."

Sam swallowed hard, fully understanding the younger woman's meaning.

"I intend to get us out of here."

A chortled laugh greeted her, Sam watching as Quinn clenched and unclenched her fists.

"You Sam are not the first to proclaim such things. Talk such as that only makes you a target for _him_. He takes great pleasure in stripping your dignity and rebuilding you at his will."

"I promise you, my friends are looking for me. They will help us escape."

"Do not make promises you cannot keep," Quinn returned promptly, turning and facing Sam with eyes ablaze. "There is no way for them to help you here. You are wise to listen to your friend."

"Giving up is not an option for me."

"It is wise to accept your fate. Gods willing, it will be tolerable and they will take pity on you—giving you a swift death."

"I am not ready to accept that yet. I am a fighter, a soldier on my world. This is not the first time I have been imprisoned."

"Then you condemn yourself to suffer at his mercy, until you realize it is easier to do as he says."

Jaffa voices alerted them to the coming guards, both women quieting. They shared a silent stare, Sam trying to impress upon Quinn that she was serious. Carter could see the spark that had been visible only moments before dissipate from Quinn's face, replaced with subdued acceptance. She was aware of what was to come.

The two Jaffa stopped before them, urging them to the back of the cell with their weapons. They obeyed as the energy field dissipated and one Jaffa indicated to Quinn.

Turning to Sam, Quinn offered her a tired smile. "I will return. When they come for you, think of my words."

Sam watched with dread as the young woman was led away, watching as she cast her a reassuring glance before moving out of sight. Suddenly feeling very tired once again, Sam moved to the wall and sat down slowly. Pushing away her words and the feelings of helplessness, Sam did what came easiest.

She planned, she thought, she pondered. Her brain was working at light speed trying to work out an escape plan.

Sam was not a quitter. As exhaustion suddenly overtook her, Sam promised Quinn she would not give up. Sam Carter _did not_ quit.

"Anytime guys," Sam whispered, hoping her thoughts made it to her teammates. She knew they were probably feverishly searching right now. As her eyes suddenly became very heavy, Sam's thoughts drifted to her friend's. No doubt in the thick of things.

"Be careful," Sam whispered, blackness claiming her once again.

* * *

Jack was hard pressed to remember a time when he had found himself surrounded by more Jaffa.

There was that time on the mother ship, or was that times? Jack couldn't recall exactly, memories tended to get fuzzy after meeting the pain stick.

Okay, maybe the most Jaffa on one planet at a time, Jack amended. There were easily several battalions of Jaffa within the city. Whichever Goa'uld was organizing this, obviously had some resources at their disposal.

It was a miracle that their presence had not been detected yet. _Or maybe skill_, Jack thought amused. Teal'c would definitely see it that way. Looking to the large Jaffa hunched beside him, Jack suddenly was envious because the centenarian was looking more spry than his distinctly younger body. Stifling a groan, Jack switched weight between his feet in an attempt to restore feeling.

"O'Neill, I believe we can obtain entrance into the palace via those doors." Jack followed the Jaffa's finger, two large wooden doors that were being guarded by only one Jaffa. If Jack remembered correctly, those doors granted access to the basement level of the palace. It stood out because he remembered all the men entering at that point. Carter in fact, had to argue in their favour so they didn't have to do the same.

_Feminists_, Jack thought bitterly. He was all for gender equality as long as he didn't have to worry about it and Imala was a hard pill to swallow.

"Jack?" Daniel's voice carried to him quietly, causing him to look at the archeologist and wonder when he had become well versed in combat. Daniel was kneeling beside him, looking out into the moonlit night for trouble. His carried his p-90 easily, his finger resting lightly on the trigger. To Jack's irritation, Daniel was now very proficient at handling a weapon.

In fact, at his last shooting qualifications Reynolds's had informed him Daniel had out shot a number of other SGC airmen. Jack had been proud, Daniel had grumbled about not getting enough time to look at rocks anymore.

Daniel was right, it was out of necessity more than anything, but as they searched for Sam, Jack knew he would be nowhere else. Or have anyone else protecting his six.

"Door, right. Let's go," Jack ordered, rising swiftly with weapon ready. He ignored the raised eyebrow received from Daniel, choosing that moment to move forward. Daniel followed wordlessly with Teal'c coming up the rear.

They had been huddling in the dark behind a large shed, which from the smell of it housed some sort of animal. They had been using the less traveled foot paths between the dwelling blocks to make their way to Desolos center. So far, it had allowed them to avoid most of the patrols. The Jaffa were busy organizing people into work parties and ensuring no one attempted to escape. It was fortunate for them that the Jaffa had their hands full.

Using the shadows to their advantage, Jack followed the edge of the building before quickly darting across the footpath to the guard. Using the distraction, Teal'c came from behind and rendered the guard unconscious. In a matter of minutes, the guard was secured and gagged, allowing them to enter into the building.

The hallway was dimly lit as they entered, Jack clearing the immediate vicinity before signalling for Teal'c and Daniel to follow. The walkway had been tunneled directly into the bedrock, dampness overtaking them. Jack ignored the chill as he pressed forward; the hallway appeared to go on for several hundred feet before them. It was quiet, which would allow them to hear someone coming—in theory.

Coming to a junction, Jack cleared left and then right. Looking to Daniel, Jack hoped he had been paying more attention than him as to the direction of the palace. Part of their tour had involved a detailed guide of the tunnels and surrounding buildings, most of which Jack had nodded appropriately but otherwise had been thinking about anything else.

Raising a bushy eyebrow, Daniel caught the hint quickly and indicated left without any complaint. _Good boy Danny, _Jack praised.

The three move quickly through the tunnel, reaching a familiar set of stairs. Jack surveys the scene, listening intently. It appears to be quiet above, causing the threesome to ascend the metal steps which deposit them in an elaborately decorated hallway.

Jack recognized the mural of the farm fields surrounding the city; the painter obviously had a keen eye as the details had been meticulously looked after. Even Jack could appreciate the talent needed to undertake such a task. Elaborately carved wooden trim detailed the walls; bright tropical colours filled the rooms. It was not as pristine as their previous visits; dirty boot prints littered the stone floor and a layer of dust covered the walls and decorations. The Jaffa didn't care about the palace; Jack was certain the residents of Desol would be appalled at the state of their palace at present.

Reaching a large set of ornate wooden doors, Jack stopped. He felt a large Jaffa hand rest upon his shoulder. "O'Neill, my symbiote is disturbed. There is a Goa'uld close by." Teal'c whispered, his words were all Jack needed to alter his course of action.

Jack simply nodded his head, knowing that for the moment, that is not where they wanted to go. Turning swiftly, Jack retraced their steps and tested another door. A nod from Teal'c and he knew it was safe. Turning the knob, Jack lifted his weapon and entered slowly. A 360 survey determined it was clear, Jack turning to wave his comrades in, finding himself alone.

Quickly returning to the hallway, he was nearly knocked down by Teal'c and Daniel.

"Jaffa," Daniel whispered quickly, as they pushed him back and began to close the door. They listened as booted feet marched past in unison, waiting until quiet greeted them for several seconds before breaking the silence.

"What was that?" Jack questioned, looking to Daniel accusingly.

The archeologist held up what looked to be a watch, examining it closely Jack realized it looked to be SGC issue.

Sam. It had to be Carter's.

"I saw the metal glint in the light; it was lying beside a vase in the hallway. It has to be Sam's," Daniel talked excitedly, hanging onto the hope that his friend was going to be okay.

"Indeed. It looks to be Major Carter's."

"At least we know she is around, right Jack?" Daniel asked, looking to Jack expecting to see some sort of relief on his face. Instead it had appeared to harden more; Jack took the watch and stuffed it into his vest pocket.

"Daniel, it means nothing. It just means Carter _was_ here."

Daniel frowned, unsure of why Jack wasn't expressing more happiness at even that news. It meant Sam had made it past the 'Gate and the Jaffa had taken her prisoner but not killed her. Daniel was feeling the tight clench in his stomach loosen slightly.

"Jack, she obviously took it off as a way of indicating she was here."

"Yeah Daniel… _was _here. If Carter was leaving something behind, what do you think that means?"

Silence filled the room, Daniel's mind churning at light speed before it finally joined Jack's thinking. It could only mean one thing. "She's not on the Desol," Daniel forced out, his voice a mere whisper.

Daniel looked to Jack and Teal'c, both men wearing pained expressions. If Sam wasn't on Desol, how were they supposed to find her? She could be anywhere; they could have taken her through the stargate. Daniel felt his chest tighten, his worrying increasing tenfold.

Sensing his friend's apprehension, Jack turned to Daniel, taking a breath to calm his own nerves before trying to reassure the scientist. "Daniel, if Carter was taken off the planet. It is no doubt because the snakehead learned about the bounty on our heads by the System Lords."

Daniel frowned, about to wonder how in the hell that was any better when Teal'c calmed the situation. "Daniel Jackson, if that is the case then the Goa'uld would need to keep Major Carter alive to collect the bounty."

"Yeah, the ole snake heads would want to do the deed themselves after all the trouble we've caused," Jack piped up, watching as realization dawned on Daniel's face.

"Better than nothing I guess…," Daniel stated meekly.

"Indeed," Teal'c replied.

"Now what?" Daniel asked, watching Jack school his features carefully. He knew Jack was trying very hard to keep his feelings professional but this was their friend, their comrade, their family. For the moment, they took comfort in the fact that Goa'uld greed would keep Sam alive for now.

Jack swallowed, pushing his emotions deep down into the pit of his stomach. Right now he needed his mind clear; he needed clarity to do his job. His job was to find Sam.

Pure and simple.

Daniel's words finally reached his brain causing Jack to school his features into a scowl. Lifting his weapon up and checking it, he sighed.

"Now, we find out who this snaky bastard is."


	5. Chapter 5

Something was going on, that much was obvious. Since their initial foray into the palace, the booted tapenade of Jaffa patrols had echoed throughout the halls. Progress thus far had been proceeding slowly, much to the annoyance of Jack.

"I believe the Jaffa have been alerted to our presence," Teal'c supplied from beside Jack. The three of them were huddled into some sort of custodial closet, all much too close to each other for comfort. Teal'c alone took up half the space. Jack resisted the urge to pipe up with a smart ass retort. He was only marginally successful.

"Ya think?" He felt a distinct elbow in his side, knowing Daniel was its owner.

"My point, O'Neill…," Teal'c's voice taking on a distinctly annoyed tone, "is perhaps it would be most prudent to retreat from our current position and return to the outskirts of the city."

If it had been logistically possible, Teal'c would have seen Jack's mouth slightly agape. It was not often Teal'c displayed his annoyance, even more so that it was directed at him. Carter's situation was obviously getting to the big guy.

Silence filled the closet, Jack weighing options in his brain. He knew the only way to find out where Carter had been taken was in the palace. Jack knew Daniel and Teal'c were aware of the risks of remaining in the palace.

"Teal'c, you know if we can even get out of this palace, it will be slim chance of returning."

"Indeed O'Neill."

"So we stay?" Daniel asked, trying to rub out the cramp in his leg.

"Yes, Daniel, we stay. We leave, we won't be getting back in and there will be no finding Carter."

Silence once again filled the small space, Jack imagining Daniel thrusting his glasses further up his nose and Teal'c staring stonily at the wall. The frustrated beating of his own heart sang out in his ears, Jack beginning to wonder if this rescue would work out.

He would never give up but he was having his doubts. They had after all, had run into some logistical problems what with mother ship loads of Jaffa running around. They had been through worse.

So he kept telling himself.

"I believe the hallway is once again clear O'Neill," Teal'c offered quietly, Jack grateful for his acute Jaffa hearing. Jack nodded his head in response before realizing it was useless in the dark cramped space.

"Let's find out," Jack quietly pushed the door open, his weapon pointed down the hallway. Clear to the right, Jack turned to the left. Clear. "Alright campers."

His comrades followed suit, dispersing from their cramped hideout each thankfully stretching their contorted muscles. Daniel let out a soft sigh as he shook his leg in attempt to rid himself of his cramp. Jack looked to Daniel dubiously.

"Problem?" he asked as they walked down the hall, Daniel doing a couple hops on his good leg making him look like he was doing the hokey pokey.

"Cramp," Daniel replied simply. Jack spared him another glance, finally stopping as Daniel bounced beside him.

"Daniel, get over it," Jack ordered harshly. His flip flopping was announcing their presence, something they couldn't afford right now in the Jaffa infested palace. The archeologist sent him a scowl. "I don't care how, just do it. You may as well be waving a flag—come take me prisoner."

Daniel stopped bouncing, knowing Jack was right but it still hurt. Jack sent him a thankful glance as they once again started down the hallway. With much force of will, Daniel walked it off and managed to return his gait to normal. He cordoned off the pain and forced it to the back of his brain, there would be time to process it later. For now, he needed to find Sam.

A large hand rested on his shoulder for a moment, Teal'c's way of showing his support. It was brief, but all Daniel needed to continue. He was not going to be responsible for letting Sam down.

Daniel watched as Jack came to a fork in the hallway, they stopped beside him. Jack looked to him, then Teal'c. Nodded his head and began down the hallway.

It was a gamble each turn they came too.

Left or right?

Odds were eventually they were going to run into Jaffa.

The question had yet to be determined how long that would be.

* * *

The steady thrum of Sam's heart in her ears was the only disruption of the silence that filled her solitary cell. Darkness filled the void of the room, her eyes unable to distinguish walls or the location of the door. Exhaustion had clouded Sam's brain, her mind unable to determine the length of time since the Jaffa had removed her from the other cell.

Her balance wavering, Sam pitched forward and all her weight fell onto her arms strung above her head. A hiss left her lips, as she managed to pull her legs back underneath herself. Sam stretched her arms up, to loosen the ropes wrapped around her wrists enough that it wasn't cutting off circulation to her hands.

Carter moved her feet as much as she could; shackles around her ankles prohibited much movement. Just enough to help keep her legs from feeling like jello.

Despite the fact her body was in good shape, standing for what must have been hours on end was taking its toll. Sam had to make a continuous conscious effort to keep herself upright. Her legs weren't the only thing tired; her arms were throbbing and her wrists raw. And it was not easy to breath properly with your arms above your head.

_They are testing my perseverance,_ Sam thought. They were waiting for her to give up and allow her body to hang loosely from the ropes.

_I'm not giving them the satisfaction. _

Quinn's words replayed in her mind, knowing that her defiance did nothing except make her stay here more unpleasant. _Maybe if I occupy their time they will leave Quinn alone,_ trying to derive some positive from the situation. Sam just did not have it in her to give up just yet; she would fight until she had nothing to give. Sam was not naive enough to believe that letting Nistrim have his way would mean an easier stay for herself.

She was after all SG-1. They had known for some time there was a price out on their heads. Surrendering would not help her at all, Sam was certain a hand device was in her future either way.

_May as well give em hell, _Sam thought.

"You are tired Samantha. Give in, I promise it will make things easier." Nistrim's deep baritone cut through the stillness like a knife, startling Sam.

It was no accident he was making his presence known now, when her body was beginning to tire. Sam stood straighter, silently reminding herself that she could do this. Carter was not the weak link, ever.

Opening her mouth to speak, Carter was surprised when nothing more than a whisper came forth. Unaware of just how thirsty she was until that moment, she quickly moistened her lips and swallowed forcefully trying to rid her mouth of the cotton feeling.

"Go to hell," Sam uttered forcefully.

"As I expected, you have not been disappointing thus far. The Taur'i does know how to make their women strong and stubborn. Very well, Suit yourself. My Jaffa will soon beat that out of you."

Nistrim's laugh could be heard as light suddenly blinded Sam. Thru half closed eyes, Sam watched as a Jaffa entered into the room. She had enough time to visualize the room, easily no bigger than 10 by 10 before the room was plunged into darkness again.

It left Sam wondering what was going to happen in the dark, when one of the walls lit up and she realized it was a viewing area. It cast dim light into the room. Enough for Sam to make out the pain stick in the Jaffa's hand and a whip in the other.

Sam's back began to ache, her lash marks not healed from her previous encounter.

She looked up to Nistrim, whose gaze was locked to hers.

"I see you remember being personally introduced to K'han. He has a special talent for what he does, his hand always placing the lashings exactly where they are intended. Which is a bonus for you, messy work leads to more recovery time and prisoner demise, which is not my intended goal at all.

And I know you have been introduced to the pain stick on previous occasions…also an effective tool when used in the right hands."

"You will not break me Nistrim. This is not my first time being tortured, I am not as weak as you presume."

Nistrim laughed, the sound sending shivers thru Sam's body.

"It is only time, my dear Samantha Carter. Time and patience, both of which I have in plenty. You _will_ tell me your secrets…," his eyes flashed, as the symbiote displayed its displeasure at being challenged.

"K'han, I feel that the prisoner has not appreciated the tradition behind the whip…," he let the words hang in the air for a moment, a crooked smile lighting his features for a moment. "Proceed."

The Jaffa said nothing as he quickly attached the pain stick to his belt and unfurled his whip.

Sam tried not to let her fear show as K'han moved behind her and the Jaffa did a few test throws.

The whip cracked in the stillness, causing her to flinch unintentionally.

"Remember Samantha, this is a needless exercise. I have will have my information one way or the other, say the word and this will stop."

"Kiss my ass."

Sam didn't know how versed Nistrim was in colourful slang words but she was making the Colonel proud.

Sam should have been ready for the first crack as soon as his head tipped forward, but still found she was not prepared. The leather lash cutting her flesh felt like a thousand bees stinging her at once. She tried to bottle the hurt up and focused on counting the lashings…

6. 7. 8. 9. 10.

Sam felt her teeth biting into her cheek; she was trying desperately to not cry out. That's what he wanted. Nistrim wanted her to be weak.

15. 16. 17. 18.

She could feel something warm rolling down her back; she thought it was most likely her own blood. It now felt like her back was being carved out with a steak knife. Tears were streaming down her face, the saltiness mingling with her saliva.

22. 23. 24. 25.

Sam could feel her voice rising in her throat against her will, her vision was swimming. She could feel unconsciousness beginning to blossom in her brain, Sam welcoming it. Hoping it overtook her before she gave Nistrim the satisfaction he was looking for.

A moan left her lips before she could stop it, Nistrim's laughter reaching her ears. "You are a good soldier Samantha. Let go."

28. 29.

As the black began overtaking her, Sam heard a far off scream and wondered if it was her own. Welcoming the reprieve from the stabbing pain over running her nerve endings, Sam didn't much care. If nothing else, she had the satisfaction of holding out to the very end.

Before the Jaffa counted 30, Sam went limp, her body hanging heavily from the rope suspending her by the wrists. K'han examined his work as he coiled his whip, the Taur'i woman's back dripping red.

The Jaffa looked to Nistrim, who nodded in approval before he gave K'han his leave. Not giving a second glance, he opened the door and left, plunging the room into darkness once again.

* * *

Sam opened her eyes to a world blurred with colour. Lines melted into each other creating a dizzying swirl that lent itself to impressionist art. A moan left her lips as she quickly closed her eyes, the hazy impression of reality making her sick. The pounding in Sam's head did not help either. Sucking in a deep breath, the Major opened her eyes slowly. Lines much more definite this time, Sam looked to the stone ceiling above her and remembered at once what at transpired.

_Nistrim._

Sam recalled her torture in vivid detail.

Too late, words greeted her ears encouraging her to remain still. Sam bit her lip as pain flared up her body, quickly forcing her to the conclusion that lying was the best course of action for the moment. A warm hand placed a cool cloth upon her forehead, Sam choosing to close her eyes and not move.

"I did inform you that remaining still would be the best course," a young woman's voice scolded, Sam's sluggish brain recognizing her as Quinn, her cellmate. "I also encouraged you to do as Nistrim asked. I am coming to understand that you are not one to follow orders…,"

Sam attempted to rebuttal, if only Quinn knew that most of her life was spent following orders. The difference was that she was not being asking to sacrifice herself. Fingers quickly covered her lips forcing her to stop.

"You require rest. Sleep. I will watch over you until I am summoned."

Sam's brain spiralled into darkness, thankful for the kindness of Quinn.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam's next memory was of water cascading over her head. Coughing racked her body, water sputtering out of her mouth in an effort to gasp for air. She was vaguely aware of restraints holding her arms and legs stationary, as she flailed in an attempt to clear her airway. Finally the water ceased its assault, allowing Sam to draw a deep lung full of air. She attempted to open her eyes, bright light causing her to quickly close them.

"Tell me the code to your stargate. One simple question Major and this can stop."

Sam immediately recognized Nistrim's voice, her brain deducing she was once again under his care.

Opening her eyes slowly, Sam forced them to remain open. She found herself in a similar room as before, lying on a raised platform with her hands and feet in shackles. K'han stood off to the side, a pitcher of water in his hand.

"Your protective shield, the entry code and you will be returned to your cell."

Sam took a moment to find her voice, managing only a whisper, "Go to hell."

Nistrim's face broke into a sneer, "I admit you are very strong Samantha Carter."

The Goa'uld disappeared from her view for a moment as he rounded the foot of the platform, Sam focused on the ceiling for a moment; her vision wavering momentarily before Nistrim stood over top of her.

"I am stronger. You will eventually succumb to my will and divulge the secrets I desire," the Goa'uld's eyes glowed red angrily. "Cree."

K'han stepped forward quickly, water once again sluicing down onto her face. Choking overcame her, trying to rid her airway of the water. Sam's lungs began to burn. After what felt like hours, the water once again stopped.

"Major, I can see you have a strong sense of duty. I admire that. You must however understand that your freedom is forfeit. All you may control now is your pain. Give me the information I desire and your captivity will be tolerable."

"I doubt Apophis will allow me to live," Sam whispered, knowing full well that the System Lord's yearning would be her execution.

"Of that you are correct Major. However, your cooperation means the difference between repeated torture and resurrection with a sarcophagus or simply living out the rest of your days behind bars. The decision is yours."

Not missing a beat Sam laughed, meeting Nistrim's gaze. "I wouldn't want to make it too easy for you."

A guttural growl left his lips, before a sneer greeted her. "Alright Major, your decision." A inclination of his head and K'han was once again at her side. Only a second lapsed before water once again rained upon her.

Fighting against her restraints, Sam hoped that if this was to be her death she did so with honour and dignity.

_It was an honour to serve._

* * *

Jack usually rolled with the punches like any good soldier but his confidence that they would make it out of the palace evading capture was dwindling. Jaffa patrols were making their presence known and once again they stood hiding in a cramped closet.

"The patrols grow in number O'Neill." Teal'c spoke quietly, his baritone reaching Jack's ears from beside him. It was a statement that did not require answer, because the three men were more than aware of the mounting stakes piled against them.

Booted Jaffa feet passed them, echoing down the halls like a death march.

Once silence again greeted them, Daniel spoke quietly. "Jack, not to sound like a disbeliever but I think we need to do something before we get caught. We're running out of closets."

Daniel could hear Jack rubbing his chin, indication of his apprehension of the situation.

"I know Daniel," he stated firmly. "I know."

"I believe a diversion is needed O'Neill, to divert the Jaffa's attention from within the palace."

"If you have an idea T, by all means speak up," Jack replied sarcastically.

"In fact I do O'Neill," the Jaffa answered quickly. "A few well-placed explosives would do well to draw the patrols attention."

"And how do we set these charges from within the palace big guy?"

"We do not. Would you not still have control of the UAV? Setting the aircraft onto an impact trajectory should be enough to rouse suspicions we have left the palace."

Jack thought over his suggestion, smiling broadly in the darkness. "Damn Teal'c…that could just work. The only question is if the UAV will receive commands from this distance."

"Silier will not be pleased," Daniel stated jokingly, knowing the technician was hoping to recover the UAV after the situation settled.

"We need to find a balcony to attempt to signal the aircraft," Teal'c reported.

"Good work T. Let's go."

Jack carefully opened the door a crack, silence was the only reply. Swinging the door farther open, the end of a staff weapon was thrust in front of them. As the door opened, five Jaffa soldiers stood staring back at them.

"That's not good," Daniel stated redundantly.

"Fellas…We were looking for the little Jaffa's room?" Jack stated to them, a cheesy smile adorning his features. "I mean do you know how many doors are in this place?"

The Jaffa to his right tired of his prologue, indicating to come out of the closet with his weapon.

Holding his hands up for show, Jack whispered to his friends "On three…,"

The three men exited the closet, the Jaffa scrutinizing them. They stared at each other in silence for a few moments before Jack's voice broke the stillness. "Three!"

His words caused Daniel and Teal'c to spring into action. Teal'c relieved two of the Jaffa soldiers of their weapons quickly, using the staff weapon he took three out of the picture. Daniel and Jack took care of the other two with their zats.

The three men stood still a moment, catching their breath from the exertion.

"That was close," Daniel indicated, wiping sweat from his brow and wiping blood from his cheek-his enemy's weapon connecting with his flesh before he gained upper hand.

"Indeed."

"We're not caught yet," Jack stated forcefully. "Let's find a balcony and hopefully create us a distraction."

* * *

Breathing hurt.

Deep breath in….ow.

Out….owwww.

Sam remained motionless, knowing her body was going to protest the slightest movements. Her filleted back and her strained breathing muscles from trying to gasp for air, along with her wrists and ankles which were raw from straining at the restraints.

Sam felt rest was probably best. She needed to prepare for an escape attempt.

Somewhere between her whipping and Chinese water torture Sam had decided she needed to make her own escape. As much as she wanted to believe the boys were going to find her, realistically Sam knew the probability of them discovering which planet she had been taken to was slim to none.

So she waited, bided her time and rested her body as much as possible. And when she got the chance, she would make her bid for freedom.

Sam also decided if Nistrim got in that path and she had her chance, his life would be forfeit. One less Goa'uld in the universe wouldn't hurt anyone. In the back of her mind, moral questions vaguely popped into her consciousness. Sam was not usually a vengeful person, but given what Nistrim did to Quinn, Resprodea and herself—he had what was coming to him she figured.

Sam knew Jack would agree.

The door to the chamber opened, Sam kept her eyes closed, assessing the situation. She heard a set of booted Jaffa footsteps enter, stop beside her and begin to release her bindings. Sam bit the inside of her cheek to prevent the sigh of relief. The soldier lifted Sam up over his soldier in one motion, she remained motionless hoping not tip off her captor.

Her body began to sway as the Jaffa exited the chamber, Sam trying to prevent crying out from the rubbing against her injuries.

She opened her eyes slowly, looking down the soldiers back and to the Zat holstered on his hip.

_Opportunity,_ Sam thought as she listened down the corridor. It appeared to be empty, no other voices carried down the hall. Sam mentally catalogued her body, everything appeared responsive.

_One. _

_Two._

_Three…._

In a swift motion, Sam pulled the Zat off the Jaffa's hip and shot the guard quickly knowing she would get some of the energy just from being in contact with him. The solider folded to the floor quickly, Sam stifling a scream as the weapons energy shocked her. She unfurled from underneath the Jaffa's limbs, rising unsteadily Sam took a deep ragged breath.

_I can do this_ she thought with more confidence than she felt.

_Get a grip Carter_; she could imagine the Colonel saying.

Sam gripped the zat tighter, starting down the corridor with purpose. _I can do this. _

* * *

"Well this puts a monkey wrench in the plan," Jack stated from beside Teal'c and Daniel. Both of whom grumbled under their breath, Jack assumed curse words in languages he didn't understand. _Smart asses,_ Jack thought grumpily. "I was just trying to lighten the mood."

"Jack…Ugh. Never mind," Daniel stated tiredly.

"O'Neill, I believe that I was able to commandeer the UAV with instructions before we were discovered."

The three men stood shackled to the wall in a cell. Not unlike many of the cells they had occupied over the years. Although these cells looked to be not used much, Jack had the impression that Imala liked to work her prisoners in the fields…not rot them in the dungeon.

They had managed to make it to a balcony not long before a squad of Jaffa soldier's leading to their eventual capture.

"Perhaps in the surprise of the drone's explosion we will be able to expedite our escape."

"Not to doubt you Teal'c, but we're not really in a position to do that at the moment," Daniel stated, once again testing the chains holding his hands above his head. His friends stood along the same wall as him restrained in a similar fashion.

"Oh ye of little faith Daniel…," Jack stated critically from the other side of Teal'c.

"Jack, we are locked up, in a cell, surrounded by Jaffa. We still have no idea where Sam is…"

"Alright Danny boy, just stop right there…," Jack warned. He had about zero patients for Daniel's attitude right now because for one thing, he was right. They still didn't know where Sam was.

"Daniel Jackson, we will yet find Major Carter," Teal'c announced with confidence. Both human's turned to the Jaffa with upturned eyebrows.

"You holding something back from us T?" Jack asked, wondering where his confidence was coming from.

"Past experience O'Neill. As SG-1 we have extradited ourselves from tougher situations. Untamed equines could not keep us away from finding Major Carter."

"It's wild horses Teal'c…wild horses."

The Jaffa had taken favour of that saying and continued to say it wrong, to O'Neill's chagrin. Jack was beginning to think he was doing it on purpose now. Much to everyone's surprise, the burly Jaffa did have a sense of humour.

"As I said O'Neill."

"What he is trying to say Daniel is we _are_ going to get out of here."

Daniel, sighed, not voicing his own doubts about that. He knew Teal'c was right; one thing SG-1 was good at was getting out of tough situations. Hell, how many times had he died now? Daniel lost count.

_Hold on Sam. We will figure this out. _


	7. Chapter 7

Sam tried to maintain a steady jog, using the side of the corridor to maintain her balance. Shaking her head in an effort to clear her vision, Sam took a deep breath and thankfully found that her brain was less muddled. Now the task was trying to find her bearings…

Since her stay here, when being moved through the complex Sam had been unconscious. This left her with little clue as to the layout and size of the facility.

The Major figured that the brig and holding rooms would be near the other.

Hopefully.

Coming to a junction in the corridor, Sam decided to stay to the right which she was hoping would take her to the cells. Her promise to Quinn and Imala were not forgotten. Sam was not leaving here without them. And Quinn would know the layout of the complex better than her, Sam was counting on that for their escape. Blindly fumbling through the halls was not an effective means to escape.

A few more curves in the corridor and Sam came upon a familiar doorway. She took a deep breath, calmed her nerves, knowing usually there was no guard present-only if they were removing a prisoner.

Walking into the brig causally, Sam was pleasantly surprised to find it unguarded to her relief.

Stopping before the first cell, Sam spied Quinn resting quietly in the corner with her eyes closed. Imagining herself anywhere else Sam assumed.

"Quinn?"

The young woman jolted awake at her name, quickly catching Sam's gaze. Her eyes widened in understanding when she realized no Jaffa solider accompanied Sam.

"How did you…?" the opened ended question caused Sam to give her a lop-sided grin.

"That's a long story," Sam indicated, quickly working at the force field controls. A flash was the only signal that the force field dissipated. Quinn came forward, looking to Sam with scared eyes.

"How do you propose escape?" Quinn exited the cell, watching as Sam moved to the adjacent cell and helped Imala to her feet before standing before the younger woman. "If we're caught, Nistrim would be less than kind."

"I was hoping you would be able to help with that, you have a better idea of the lay out of the corridors," Sam stated, hoping the young woman would not decide to stay behind.

"My dear, that Neanderthal will hurt us no matter what happens. I would rather take the chance to leave with Major Carter than wait around to give his thugs a chance to cause more damage," Imala held up her injured hand, several gashes evident and the her blackened eye left little to the imagination.

Quinn appeared to mull the options over a bit, Sam becoming impatient. The longer they remained the higher probability of being discovered. "Not to hurry you Quinn but we need to get moving."

"Okay, I will come." Quinn acquiesced, her skepticism evident. The young woman only hoped this foolish endeavour did not lead to her execution. Sam gave her a thankful smile.

"I promise we are going to get out of here," _Or die trying_ Sam added mentally. Her heart lightened just a little; perhaps they could find their way home. Back to Desol, and then back to Earth.

Quinn simply nodded her head.

"Well my dear Samantha, let's rid ourselves of this horrid place," Imala stated quietly.

Sam looked to the two women beside her, "Stay behind me. And keep quiet. Quinn we are headed towards the Stargate, the Chap'aie." Quinn nodded again silently.

Sam took a steadying breath, closed her eyes, Jack's voice lending her some useless sarcastic counsel in her head. _Watch out for the Snakehead Major_.

Chortling softly to herself, Sam left the brig behind hoping its dreary walls would not be welcoming her again.

It took longer than Sam would have liked to slowly and quietly find their way to the Stargate. Quinn was quite familiar with the layout Sam was beginning to realize. It was obvious that the young woman was observant, a credit to her survival thus far.

Sam was un-nerved by the lack of Jaffa by this point, having only run into two guards. The solider in her was suspicious, by now someone should have discovered their escape. There was no alarms, no additional security patrols searching for them. No pompous, annoying Goa'uld voice patronizing her over the communication system.

Something was wrong.

This was too easy.

Looking into the room the Stargate was housed in, Sam realized too late that she was set up. And she had followed the cheese like a good mouse. Sam looked behind her to Imala and Quinn. The young woman wore a pained expression on her face.

_Damn. _

"I'm sorry Sam, he threatened my life," Quinn's voice barely audible.

Understanding met Sam, Quinn's hesitance at going through with her plan now explainable. The young woman had been weighing her options. Alert Sam to Nistrim's trap or survive. Sam couldn't fault Quinn choosing survival; that was how she had lived this long. Quinn had said promises of freedom had been made and broken before; survival was left in her own hands.

Anger welled within Sam, but she said nothing. It was not Quinn's fault; Nistrim was the one responsible for placing her under those circumstances and making Quinn make that awful decision. "Samantha, please..."

Her words caused the Major to reel in her emotions, Sam looking to the young woman with understanding. She placed a reassuring hand on the young woman's shoulder. "It's ok. I know what kind of snake he is." Imala was about to pipe up, wondering what was going on when Sam silenced her with her hand.

The naquadea in Sam's blood tingled as Nistrim and two Jaffa guards appeared before them.

He bore a delighted smile as he entered the corridor with them. "Ah Major Carter, I see you have figured out the timing of your stroke of luck." He came to stand before her, his eyes glowed with delight as he took stock of the situation. "I was beginning to think that you honestly thought I let you escape that easily." He laughed haughtily, the very idea totally ridiculous in his view.

"I'm not one to put any opportunity to waste," Sam stated, quickly assessing the situation. Sam knew there was two Jaffa in the gate room, two with Nistrim. Four total. Not totally awful odds. Except for the fact she only had a zat.

Two bursts of electricity flew from her weapon in quick succession, catching everyone off guard. The Jaffa fell hard to floor, leaving a stunned Nistrim glaring back at them. Sam didn't take a breath, quickly aiming for the Goa'uld before he could call for more Jaffa or raise his personal shield, or activate his rings.

Lightening blazed from the weapon, arching off his personal shield. His pompous grin returned.

"Your attempts to subdue me are ineffective for a God!" his voice raised angrily. He's eyes glowed fiery at her attempt to subdue him. "Kneel before your god!"

Sam was about to try another shot when Quinn's body shot towards Nistrim, his attention attuned to Sam and not realizing his bravado was about to be castrated. The young woman's body impacted the Goa'uld with surprising strength, knocking Nistrim off balance. His attention faltered, his shield went down leaving him defenseless.

Sam's zat discharged, the electricity engulfing Nistrim and causing him to convulse before collapsing to the floor. Sam rushed to Quinn's aide, the young woman entangled under Nistrim. With the help of Imala, they pulled her free. She was unconscious, but breathing, obviously receiving the blast from the zat as well.

"We need to get out of here," Sam indicated to Imala. "Take this," she ordered after pulling a zat from one of the guards and handing it to Imala. She then picked up the other zat, proceeding into the gate room with both zats at ready. Sam knew it was a now or never situation.

Two more bursts of electricity and Sam returned. They each took an arm supporting Quinn between them and entered into the gate room. "How will we get through the Neanderthal's on my planet?" Imala questioned, as Sam began pressing buttons on the dialing device. At that moment, an alarm went off over head.

"We don't." Sam stated simply, Imala knew now was not the time to broker an argument over where they were going.

The gate whirled through its dialing sequence, before a beautiful puddle billowed out before them. Sam took only a moment to admire it, booted Jaffa feet pounding towards them in the not so great distance.

"Let's go," Sam ordered. The two women entered into the puddle with Quinn between them.

Sam just hoped they picked up on the other end.

* * *

"Unscheduled wormhole activation!" a young Lieutenant called out excitedly, as the klaxon began blaring overhead. A scurry of activity over took the not yet finished control center in the still under construction Beta site. A body flew into the seat beside Lieutenant Brody, the female officer, Kirk, piping up to their superior.

"Sir, I'm not receiving any IDC," she stated slightly out of breath, watching her computer screen intently.

The personnel on base had definitely not been anticipating an unscheduled activation of the stargate and drills were not supposed to begin for another day. Kirk glanced around the control center, glad to see she was not the only officer rushing to their post. Most everyone was busy aiding in the installation of equipment and cataloguing of resources, helping to get the base operational.

Major Brent O'Reilly, Beta site base commander, stood behind the two lieutenants perplexed. As far as he knew, the SGC hadn't even given out the coordinates to the Beta site yet. The only traffic they had seen had been personnel and supplies.

"Sir? Orders?" Brody asked, "There are inbound travelers. Do I open the iris?"

There was hesitation on O'Rielly's part, if he scuttled the new Beta site before it was even operational, his career was over. Hammond had specifically given him orders to treat the Beta site as his first born. It had already been scuttled on two occasions. He was _not _going to be the third.

"Open the iris," he ordered.

At his nod, a unit of armed Airmen entered into position around the exit ramp. The metal shield protecting the Stargate retracted, the blue ambience filling the Beta site's embarkation room.

A few seconds' later three travelers exited the gate, the wormhole dissipating quickly. It was immediately evident one of them was hurt.

"Medical team to the embarkation room!" Brody's voice came on the overhead speakers.

O'Reilly made his way down into the gate room, his soldiers remaining alert as the three figures stopped at the end of the ramp. As he approached, he realized it was three women. He then recognized a battered SGC uniform on the blonde haired woman.

"Lieutenant O'Reilly, I'm sorry for dropping in like this."

"Major Carter!" he laughed, as he shook his head. "I thought you were lost?" he asked as he waved the guards to rest.

"Long story. I would appreciate medical care for my comrades and a channel to speak to General Hammond." Sam looked to Imala, who was doing her best at holding her tongue with all these men running around. Quinn remained unconscious for the moment.

"Of course. Right away," the Lieutenant walked away to arrange communication with the SGC, the medical team entering into the gate room.

"Sam!" Janet quickly ran up to her friend, both giving each other a questioning looks. "I know why I'm here, helping to set up the infirmary. Why the hell are you here?"

"Long story Janet." Sam indicated, Janet reaching up and wrapping her in a hug. Sam cringed at the touching of her back causing Janet to recoil.

"Okay, infirmary now," Janet indicated, brokering no argument. Sam looked to her travel companions, "They are being looked after. Let me attend to you."

"Okay Janet," Sam acquiesced.

* * *

Sam looked to the IV infusing in her hand and frowned. O'Reilly had arranged for her to talk to the General, where Sam found out that the rest of SG-1 had left on a mission two days ago to rescue her and not been heard from.

They had most likely been captured by the Jaffa now residing in Desol. Well not most likely, but it was a probable scenario.

She had been cooped up in the infirmary under Janet's care for almost 12 hours now. Her wounds had been cleaned and dressed, rehydrated and feeling much better. Janet had informed her that Quinn and Imala were making out well, despite Imala's unkind words towards the male SGC members attending her.

Janet entered into her room, a tray in hand. It held bare necessities, the mess hall not up to full service yet. Sam did however notice the blue jello and it created a healthy rumble in her stomach.

"Hey Sam, you feeling any better?"

"Well I didn't realize how hungry I was until just now," Sam offered as Janet pushed the tray before her. She held up the hand with her IV, "Can I get rid of this now?"

Janet smiled; she had purposely not taken it out. The Chief medical officer knew the IV was like a tether that held Sam in the infirmary. Removing it gave her a chance to leave, and Janet knew Sam was itching to go find the rest of her team.

"Soon Sam," the Doctor soothed, indicating to the rest of the tray. Carter gave her friend a worried look.

"I want to go find the Colonel, Daniel and Teal'c. Janet they are looking for me! If anything happens to them I won't forgive myself."

At her comment, Janet tried not to wince. Sam noted her silence and her brows furrowed. "The General is not sending a rescue team…," Sam surmised quietly, Janet nodding her head slowly.

"He told me the Colonel knew when they left there was no backup. The General said the situation is too unknown."

Janet watched Sam's reaction to the news, her friends face hardening slightly. "Janet I'm not leaving them there. No one left behind…that's why they're there! They are looking for me. I am going back to the planet, orders or not."

"Sam…," taken aback by her tone, Janet could hear the determination in her voice. Sam's eyes moistened, tears threatening to fall. Janet pushed the tray back, taking a seat in the chair adjacent to the bed and squeezing her friend's hand. "Just consider what you have been through in the last two days- unconscious for an indeterminate amount of time, stunned by a zat, various forms of torture…need I go on? Give yourself time to heal and perhaps you can come up with a viable plan to present to the General."

Sam sniffled, wiping moisture from her eyes with her hand and gave Janet a smile. "You're right of course. I just can't help but think what they could be going through. But make no mistake; I am going back for them."

"Of that I have no doubt," Janet stated, "Focus your energy on thinking of a way to get through the Stargate instead."

"Thank you," Sam smiled appreciatively, drawing the diminutive Doctor into a hug. Sam was always thankful to have Janet around, especially in times like these. Another feminine perspective was beneficial when you were surrounded by testosterone.

"Don't mention it," Janet smiled. "Now I have a favour, the young woman who arrived through the gate with you—Quinn?" Sam nodded her head, "She is refusing to eat or drink or communicate with anyone. I have informed her if she doesn't eat something I will insert an IV but I don't seem to be reaching her. Can you speak to her? She appears well otherwise, although she refused to allow me to check her out once conscious."

"Quinn is having survivor guilt. Nistrim gave her an ultimatum, threatened death if she didn't feed me false information when we escaped." Sam looked to her hands, wringing them unconsciously for a moment before stopping abruptly. "Quinn was a prisoner there a long time before I arrived and had to take care of herself, that's how she survived. I don't blame her for what she did. Nistrim is to blame."

"Perhaps a few words from you would help Quinn come to terms with what she did?" Janet offered.

"Sure," Sam agreed. Janet indicated to the adjoining ward off her private room. Sam pulled the chocolate pudding off her tray and with the help of Janet pushing her IV pole made way out to Quinn's bed.

Quinn lay quietly; easily evident her brain was miles away. Her eyes were boring holes into the ceiling tiles above her. The scraping of the chair legs on the tile floor jarred Quinn from her reverie, looking up to greet Sam with a forlorn smile.

"I hope they are treating you well. Although after being under Nistrim's tender care for so long, I'm sure this is paradise." Sam sat in the chair, grimacing only mildly, her wounds feeling much better since Janet's TLC.

Holding out the chocolate pudding to Quinn, Sam smiled. "I know you are hungry. That gruel they were serving was hardly food. This is delicious." Sam watched as Quinn examined the pudding, looking at it hungrily. "Take it. Janet was honest in her threat to put one of these in if you don't eat," Sam reassured as she held up her own IV as incentive.

"Thank you," Quinn offered as she took the pudding from her grasp. Handing the young woman a spoon, Quinn nodded her thanks.

"No problem."

Sam watched as Quinn dipped the spoon into the pudding and carefully tasted the substance. A smile glinted across her lips briefly before it disappeared quickly. She then started stirring the pudding, starring into it ruefully. "Quinn, about the planet…I know Nistrim offered you little choice…"

"Samantha, there are no excuses for what I did. You said you would help me and I doubted you. I placed value on my own life ahead of yours."

"You were surviving. Quinn, you were right. How were you to know my talk about breaking out of Nistrim's grasp was any more real than the last time? Ultimately, you had to look after yourself. I don't begrudge you for that. Nistrim took great pleasure in making you make that decision. He was trying to create a rift between us."

"But I deceived you. I collaborated with Nistrim…only because I feared for my own life. I am a coward," Quinn sat down the pudding cup and looked down at her hands.

"You are far from a coward. Quinn, without your quick thinking and ability to take Nistrim by surprise we may not be here. You distracted him enough that I was able to incapacitate him."

"Why didn't you kill him?"

Sam paused, because she had been asking that question since the planet. One more burst from her zat and Nistrim would have been history, never to bother anyone else again.

That was crossing a line, one which Sam was not ready to breech. That brought her closer to being a Goa'uld, what she was fighting to prevent. The urge had definitely been there, especially after what Nistrim did to her.

"It's against our beliefs. Ideally, I would have captured him and sent him before a tribunal for his crimes."

"But that didn't happen…"

"I know. I however, was not going to end his life in cold blood."

"But he attacked us. He tortured you. He tortured me. He deserves to die."

"He deserves punishment yes," Sam agreed. Not necessarily ready to agree he deserved to die. "I

intend to bring him to justice Quinn. I'm going to do everything in my power to make that happen."

"How are you going to do that?" Quinn looked to Sam, seeing the Major was already trying to formulate a plan in her head.

"I haven't worked that out yet. First thing though, I need to get rid of this," Sam pointed to the IV drip and searched the infirmary for the CMO. Sam had her suspicions that Janet was not going to be easily persuaded to take it out.

"Don't even think about it Sam," Janet's voice drifted to her and caused Sam to cringe. Janet appeared in the doorway, Sam having the decency to look ashamed. She indicated to Sam's room, the Major rising from her chair.

"Eat that pudding, its good," Sam encouraged Quinn with a big smile. "I will see you later."

Quinn watched Sam leave, still trying to fathom her freedom.

She was free.

Imagine that. She couldn't.


End file.
